


Garak the Christmas Lizard

by larosesombre



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Advent Challenge, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, References to the Beatles, Secret Santa, Skiing, Sledding, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowball Fight, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosesombre/pseuds/larosesombre
Summary: When the senior staff decide to do a casual Secret Santa as a way to celebrate the Terran holiday, Julian gets a little more than he bargained for. Jadzia and Nerys have been plotting, and they take advantage of the Secret Santa to maneuver Garak and Julian together. It’s no secret that they like each other, and what better time to confess your love than the Christmas season? However, Garak and Julian aren't the only ones the season manages to bring together.It’s an advent calendar fic! There's a chapter for each day of advent, written to prompts provided by the wonderful Scarlett_Lucian.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 161
Kudos: 142





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/gifts).



> All prompts provided by [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/works). Today’s prompt is a dialogue prompt: 
> 
> “What happened to your--”  
> “I lost a bet.”  
> “Why-”  
> “I don’t want to talk about it.”
> 
> This will be updating everyday, using prompts from [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/works). And if you like Drarry, [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/works) is doing an [advent fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814681/chapters/68095726) for them using prompts provided by me! Go check it out!

Garak had just finished a long work day. The shop was closed for the evening, and looking for a little excitement he found himself heading towards Quark’s. A glass of kanar would be the perfect way to unwind. Of course, it was always foolish to bank on relaxing in the bar. Even on the quietest nights Quark still found a way to add an element of chaos. This particular evening, Garak found Rom in the entryway, struggling with an armful of glittery, feathery _something_. 

“Hello, Garak.” Rom managed to say over the top of whatever he was carrying.

“Hello.” Garak responded, stepping over some of the glitter that had found its way onto the floor. He knew better than to ask Rom about it. The half baked, confused explanation wasn’t worth asking for. 

There was more of the glitter just inside the bar, stuck to the wall. There were bunches of some leafy plant strung over every table, its nearly translucent white berries catching the artificial light and glowing. Most noticeable was the sign over the bar that read: “December Holiday Special. Reduced Prices!” 

Garak took a seat under it and waited for Quark, who was down the other end of the bar. When he spotted Garak, he came over leaned across the bar, propping himself up on his elbow. There was some more of that infernal glittery substance stuck to his sleeve.

“What do you think?” He asked Garak.

“Of what?”

“The tinsel, the mistletoe, the holiday special! Do you think it will attract business?”

“I would gladly share my opinion, if only I knew what it were all in aid of.” Garak responded.

“You don’t know? I thought the doctor would have told you.” Quark said. “It’s Christmas season. That Terran holiday that some of the humans celebrate.”

“Of course. I hadn’t realised it was that time of year again. But why are you decorating for it?” 

“Business is always better during a holiday.” Quark grinned. “The Bajoran festivals bring in a lot of revenue, and this is going to be a smaller affair but I thought if I decorated I’d attract more attention from humans looking for ways to celebrate. I’m thinking of purchasing a Terran calendar next year. They have too many holidays for me to keep track of on my own.”

“Do you really think it will work? They seemed to celebrate it just fine on their own last year.”

“I don’t see why not.” Quark said, somewhat defensively. “I even lowered prices. Of course, I raised them first, but no one needs to know that.”

“Your grasp of the Christmas spirit is remarkable.” Garak said dryly. “From what I can remember, it’s a holiday about giving.”

“There's nothing wrong with charity... as long as it winds up in your pocket." 

“Which rule is that?” 

“144. Now, what can I get you? Kanar?”

“Yes. But don’t bother with the discount. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your generosity.” 

Quark laughed, and went to pour a glass for Garak. When he returned he had a determined look on his face that set Garak’s scales on edge. 

“You really don’t think I can turn a profit with this whole Christmas thing?” Quark asked, setting the glass down in front of Garak.

“No, I don’t. I think you may have a handful of people interested but not enough to sustain this nonsense” 

“Well why don’t we make a bet. If I can get a party booked in by tomorrow evening, then I win the bet. If I can’t, you win.”

“A bet?” Garak mused. “That could be fun. What are the stakes.”

“Whoever wins gets to use the other’s storefront as advertising space.” Quark responded promptly. 

This was exactly the kind of excitement Garak had been looking for. Quark never failed to entertain. “It’s a deal.”

***

“Come on, it will be fun. I know not all of you celebrate Christmas, but it would be nice to get the senior staff together and Quark’s doing a holiday special.” Captain Sisko looked hopefully round at the assembled crew, dragged from all corners of the station to bear witness to his holiday fueled proposition.

“You don’t have to convince me, Benjamin. I’d love to go out with everyone. When did you want to go?” Jadzia smiled supportively. The only smiling face in a sea of confused looks. 

“I was thinking about tomorrow? We could round everyone up and head down at the end of the day.”

“I have dinner plans with Garak.” Julian cut in. He’d been looking forward to it all week and he did not want to have to cancel it for this.

“By all means, bring Mr. Garak along.” Sisko said. “The more the merrier. Chief, you won’t disappoint me, will you?”

“No, Sir.” Miles said, cracking a smile. “I’m happy to go. Molly and Keiko won’t be back until later in the month and it’s too lonely a time of year for me to turn down drinks with friends.”

“Good Man. Major? Odo?”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to go.” Odo replied gruffly, trying to cover a slight smile. He was clearly pleased to have been asked. 

“If everyone else is going, count me in.” Major Kira said.

“So it’s decided? Drinks at Quark’s, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is.” Jadzia grinned. “Julian, you’d better see if you can catch Garak on his way home so you can fill him in on his change of plans.”

“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice.” Julian sighed. “He’s probably at Quark’s now. I’ll go let him know.”

“While you’re there, can you book us all a table?” Sisko asked. “I’d hate for us to have to stand tomorrow.”

Julian nodded, wondering how he’d managed to be talked into this. In a matter of minutes a quiet dinner with Garak had been turned into a ridiculous holiday drinking party. Garak probably wouldn’t want to join them, and Julian would have to spend the evening with the shadow of canceled plans hanging over his head. 

He hurried down to the Promenade, passing Garak’s quiet shop. It was closed for the evening, its doors shuttered and its pristine storefront dark. Julian hurried past and on towards Quark’s which was still lit up. 

Quark was clearly celebrating something. Julian practically had to wade through tinsel to get through the door. Only once he was free of the scratchy, glittery garlands did he spot Garak perched on a stool at the bar. He was talking to Quark about something, a glass of kanar in hand. Julian fought his way through some more gaudy decorations to get to him.

“Good evening, Garak.” He said, taking the seat next to him.

“Julian, my dear! Quark and I were just having a debate, maybe you can settle it.”

“I’d be happy to.” Julian said. “What is it?”

“Quark’s been decorating for a Terran holiday. Christmas--”

“Oh, so that’s what’s going on in here.” Julian said. “I thought your replicators must be malfunctioning to have produced such a monstrous amount of tinsel.”

“A décor crime of this nature could only have been done deliberately, my dear.” Garak responded before Quark could defend himself. “Quark thinks that by decorating for Christmas and by offering a Christmas discount, he’ll get more customers. I think--”

“Christmas discount! That’s what I’m here about.” Julian said, cutting in before he lost his nerve and told Sisko that Quark was booked solid and wouldn’t be able to find them a table. “Garak, we’ve got to change our plans around tomorrow. The captain wants the senior staff to come here for drinks. I’m supposed to book us a table.”

“You want to book a table?” Quark asked, eyes wide.

“Yes. Why, should I not?”

“No, no, please! We’d be delighted to have you.”

“Wonderful. It’s a party of six.” Here Julian paused, turning back to Garak. “Unless, of course, you want to join us. You’re invited, and I’d rather have you there. I’d feel awful knowing you were stuck at home because I cancelled our dinner plans.”

“I’d be delighted.” Garak said thinly.

“Really?” Julian asked incredulously. “I mean, great! That’s great. I’ll pick you up at your shop tomorrow then, at around 1800 hours. Is that alright?”

“Perfectly.”

“Now, you were asking me something about a debate. What was all that again?”

“Nevermind, my dear. You’ve settled it.”

“I have? Well, I’m not sure what I did, but I’m glad I could help.”

“So am I.” Quark grinned. “Rom! Get those posters out of the back! We’re going to be needing them!”

***

Julian passed the next day in anxious anticipation of the time when he could pick Garak up. Not only had he not been forced to cancel his dinner plans with Garak, he would now have to take him to spend time with all his friends. While the idea had filled Julian with apprehension earlier, he was now so excited over the thought of Garak being his arm candy at the party that he had to remind himself constantly that their relationship did not exactly support that fantasy. 

Nevertheless, he was excited. As the time approached, he made his way over to Garak’s shop. It had been so closed and dark the night before, but in the light of day it looked gaudy and commercial and--

“What happened to your shop?” Julian asked, bursting in through the storefront that was now crammed with more pictures of Quark than Julian had ever wanted to see in one place.

“I lost a bet.” Garak responded, closing the till. 

“Why--” Julian sputtered, looking around at all the posters and cutouts and paraphernalia that now filled the Clothier's. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Garak said, pushing a life sized cardboard image of Quark out of his way. “Help me close the shop and then we can be on our way. We wouldn’t want to be late to keep our reservation with the man himself.” He handed Julian a brochure for “Quark’s Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade” and then finished closing the shop with a bit more venom than Julian had hoped for.

Clearly the evening was off to a great start.


	2. The Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts provided by [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work). Today’s prompt is: 
> 
> “Character A challenges Character B to a gingerbread house decorating competition.”
> 
> I ended up tweaking the prompt a little… who says persons A and B can’t be many people? And for those here for a specific ship: this is a Quodo heavy chapter! Enjoy!

Quark had been arranging and rearranging tinsel all day, pushing it up in piles like snow drifts around the tables he had lined up for Sisko and party. He had kept Rom busy, hauling decorations to-and-fro to make the bar look as Christmassy as possible. The bet with Garak was over, but he still felt a need to prove his commitment to this Christmas business. 

At exactly 1800 hours, Sisko arrived with Lieutenant Commander Dax and Major Kira. Quark guided them over to their table, taking them on the longest route possible to get there so that they’d be sure to notice his handiwork. 

“It’s very… sparkly in here,” Major Kira said, brushing a wayward pile of glitter off of one of the chairs so that she could take its place.

“Thank you,” Quark responded. “Can I get you anything to drink, or are you waiting for the rest of your party?”

“We’ll wait,” Sisko said.

They didn’t have long to wait. Chief O’Brien appeared shortly afterwards looking rather frazzled. “You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had!” He exclaimed, taking a seat. “This station is a Cardassian torture device all on its own. It seems to be designed just to spite me.”

Then Garak and the doctor had arrived. Garak didn’t say hello to Quark on his way in. Quark knew exactly why, and he didn’t really blame him. If he’d lost the bet, he’d have been just as put out as Garak was. Bashir handed Quark one of his own pamphlets as he passed him, so Quark guessed he was just as annoyed. Outraged on Garak’s behalf, probably.

Odo was last, looking oddly relaxed as he made his way over to the table. Quark watched him for a moment, enjoying the sight of the constable sitting with the others, smiling slightly at something the Major was saying, even chuckling at one of Dax’s jokes. His guard was down for once, and instead of wanting to run off and take advantage of that fact, Quark found that all he wanted to do was watch.

Until Odo looked at him. Apparently he could have his guard down and still keep an eye on Quark. Quark turned away abruptly, suddenly embarrassed that Odo had caught him staring. He sent Rom over to wait on the table instead of going himself.

When Rom returned, he had a puzzled look on his face. “The Captain wants to see you, Brother,” He said. “He has a special request for the replicator.”

Quark made his way over to the table. “I hear you have a special request? You want something replicated?”

“Yes!” Sisko said. “I have the blueprints with me should you need them. On Earth, some people celebrate Christmas with gingerbread houses.”

“I can’t replicate a house,” Quark responded. “I could rent you a holosuite however--”

“It’s not a real house,” Sisko said, looking somewhat surprised at the thought. “It’s made of cookies. You’re meant to decorate it with frosting and candy. It’s a fun Christmas activity.”

“Oh,” Quark said, feeling rather foolish. “Well, if you can pay for it, I can replicate it.”

“Unless, of course, it’s a house,” Dax said, earning a giggle from the major and a stern look from Sisko. 

“Charge it to my tab, Quark,” Sisko said, handing him the program for the replicator. “We’ll want three. I was thinking we could team up in pairs and have a decorating competition. If that’s alright with everyone?”

“I’d love that, Benjamin!” Dax exclaimed. 

“There’s seven of you,” Quark pointed out. “How are you supposed to do pairs?”

There was a moment of silence while Sisko looked down the table, counting them all. “Oh dear,” he sighed. “I didn’t count myself the first time. There are seven, we’ll have to do uneven teams.”

“Not necessarily,” Dax said, giving Quark a mischievous smile. “Quark, why don’t you join us? You and Odo could be a team.”

Quark froze for a moment, unable to even look at Odo. He was sure the constable would have a horrified expression on his face. There was no way he’d want to spend his evening decorating horrible, disgustingly sweet, human food with _Quark_ of all people.

Which, now that he thought about it, was exactly why he should join in. What better way to spend his evening than using it to annoy Odo? 

“I’d like that.” He grinned. “I’ll replicate four then.”

***

Returning a short while later with four sweet smelling house-like structures, Quark set them down on the long table. He had also replicated icing and small candies, as per Sisko’s request. Sisko handed these out in portions to each team. 

The teams ended up being Garak and Bashir at one end of the table, Sisko and O’Brien at the other, and Kira and Dax in the middle next to Odo and Quark. 

“Alright, teams. The goal is to make the tidiest looking decorated house. You may begin… now!” Sisko said. 

In a matter of minutes Quark had managed to dip an ear in frosting, and Odo, instead of helping him, had decided to ignore him in favour of the gingerbread house. “Maybe if you’d paid attention to which way you were holding the frosting, you wouldn’t be in this mess,” He growled, piping disheveled rosettes down the house’s roof.

“If you’d trusted me with the candy, I wouldn’t have had a mishap with the icing,” Quark pointed out.

“Trust you? With small sparkly objects?” Odo snorted. “That’ll be the day.”

Quark could hear similar arguments up and down the table. Bashir and Garak had spent far too much time on the tiny details, as a surgeon and tailor were wont to do, and now that the time was ticking down Bashir was lamenting the decisions that had led to them making tiny bricks of frosting into a delicate chimney instead of giving the house windows.

Dax and Kira had managed to decorate their house without mishap, but it couldn't hold a candle to Sisko’s. The Captain had meticulously decorated it with perfect rows of frosting and candy beads. Poor O’Brien had given up early into the process and was just sitting watching Sisko decorate it, occasionally snacking on a bowl of candy that had been left near him. He kept calling Rom over to order more drinks for the table.

Quark had to wonder why this was a traditional Christmas activity if it caused so much bickering and made such a mess. Humans really were confusing. 

Although none of it was particularly angry bickering, Quark noticed, as he turned back to Odo to find him holding out the bowl of glittery candy beads. “We’re almost out of time. Do you want to use these?” 

Quark grinned, accepting the peace offering and pressing the tiny candies into the row of icing on the roof of the gingerbread house. To his right, he could hear Bashir and Garak come to an agreement to leave the windows off the house rather than ruin it by doing a rush job. To his left he could hear Sisko invite O’Brien back into the decorating process. Maybe Christmas and gingerbread were alright after all.

“Time’s up!” Sisko announced, just as Quark pressed the last candy into the last frosting rosette. “Icing down, it’s time for the competition to be judged.”

“Who’s judging it?” Major Kira asked. “Not you, I hope. It needs to be a neutral party to be fair.”

“Rom!” Quark called. “Get over here. We need you to judge the competition.”

Rom hurried over from where he was trying to explain what was happening to some confused Bajoran customers at the bar. “Yes, Brother?”

“We need you to tell us which house is the nicest," Quark told him.

“You’re judging it on tidiness and aesthetic appeal,” Sisko added.

“But you’re not focusing on the functionality of the house,” Bashir said. “It’s candy, not real life. They don’t need to worry about, say, windows.”

Rom walked up and down the table several times, taking his role far too seriously. After a long silence, during which Quark held his breath, he finally spoke: “It’s difficult to say.”

“Difficult to say? We need an answer!” Quark hissed, smacking Rom in the arm. Dammit, he and Odo had worked too hard for Rom's only diagnosis to be so noncommittal. 

“Well, Dr. Bashir and Mr. Garak have some really admirable details on their house,” Rom said. “That chimney is structurally sound and crafted entirely from--” He paused, scooping up some icing on his pinky finger and tasting it. “Buttercream. Which isn’t nearly as easy to build with as fondant.”

“Oh, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Quark scoffed. 

“I’ve been taking a baking correspondence class,” Rom said, moving on to the next house and ignoring Quark’s shocked sputtering.

“This is what he spends my money on!” Quark said, turning around to look across the table at Odo.

“Be quiet, Quark. He’s about to judge our gingerbread house,” Odo growled.

“This one is fairly average,” Rom said. "It's got messy frosty and haphazard sprinkles."

“You pay him too much,” Odo said as Rom moved on without another word.

“Thank you!” Quark agreed. “He’s clearly just wasting the money if that's what he's getting out of that course. As if _our_ gingerbread house could ever be just ‘average’.” 

“Impossible,” Odo agreed.

Dax and Kira’s gingerbread house was only “Somewhat above average.” They didn’t seem to mind. They were already breaking pieces off and eating it.

“Now this, this is a masterpiece,” Rom said, turning Sisko’s gingerbread house every-which-way to examine it. “The piping, the candy accents. It’s an aesthetic wonder.”

“Thank you,” Sisko said, looking insufferably pleased with himself. 

“No contest. You two have clearly won,” Rom said excitedly. “Congratulations.”

Rom fetched another round of drinks while they all started dismantling the houses. Everyone was munching away on hard cookies crusted in icing and candy sprinkles. Everyone except Quark and Odo. And Garak, but he wasn’t far away from trying it. He was currently trying his best to avoid Bashir’s misguided attempts to offer him bits of windowless cookie wall. 

“It’s too pretty to eat,” Quark told Odo.

“Certainly,” Odo agreed.

“Besides, I hate human sweets,” Quark said. “They’re so sickly and sugary.”

“I wouldn’t know.” 

“You wouldn’t like them either,” Quark told him.

“So what are you going to do with it?” Odo asked.

“I’m going to put it behind the bar,” Quark said. “Who cares what Rom thinks, I’m proud of it. It’s going on display. Besides, it will attract more Christmas customers.”

Odo smiled at that, and Quark felt the same nerves he’d felt earlier flare up again. He got that odd compulsion to just sit and watch the constable. Searching for a distraction, he looked around anxiously, scanning the table for another topic of conversation. 

Unfortunately, what he spotted, somehow for the first time since they had sat down, was the mistletoe he had hung over the table. There was a branch positioned neatly over each pair. Quark panicked for a moment, then remembered that Odo had no idea what the mistletoe meant. He hadn’t known himself until a couple days ago when he had begun researching human Christmas traditions. 

With any luck, it would go unnoticed and he could conclude the evening without having to think about what this strange nervous feeling meant. Why he was feeling so oddly about Odo, of all people. 

Unfortunately, Major Kira picked that exact moment to ask about it herself. 

“Quark, what is this you’ve got hanging over each table? Some kind of Christmas plant?”

“It’s nothing,” Quark said at the same time that Sisko looked up and exclaimed “Oh, it’s mistletoe!”

“Mistletoe?” The major asked.

“I remember this custom.” Dax grinned. “Curzon loved it.”

“He certainly used it to his advantage.” Sisko laughed. “It’s tradition. If two people are sitting under it, they’re supposed to kiss.” He looked across the table at Chief O’Brien. “Of course, it needn’t apply to friends.”

“Thank you, Sir,” O’Brien said, blushing a bright red. “I’d hate to have to explain that to Keiko.”

“I’d hate to explain it to Kasidy,” Sisko said reassuringly. 

“I don’t see why it shouldn’t apply to friends,” Dax said. She leaned across the table and gave Major Kira a quick kiss, to everyone’s surprise, but to the Major’s most of all. “Happy Holidays, Nerys.”

“Happy Holidays,” Major Kira sputtered.

There was an awkward silence after that, broken only by the sound of chairs squeaking as both Bashir and Garak pushed theirs back slightly, avoiding eye contact. 

And then Quark made up his mind. If he didn't do something about this odd feeling then, in that moment, he wasn't sure he would ever do it. He had to stand up to reach across the table without leaning into the gingerbread house, so stand he did. He leaned across the table and planted a kiss firmly on what passed for Odo’s lips. “That’s payback.” He said, sitting back down.

The table was completely silent.

“For what?” Odo asked when he had composed himself enough to speak again.

“I’m not sure,” Quark said, suddenly unable to come up with any excuse other than that he had wanted to do it. 

Then Odo leaned around the gingerbread house and kissed him. “Payback for your payback,” He said, pulling away.

The silence had spread from their table to the entire bar now. 

Finally Sisko broke the silence. “It seems we all have a lot to talk about,” He said softly, looking down the table at them. “I have one more thing to discuss, and then we should probably call it a night.”

“Good idea,” O’Brien said. “I don’t think I can handle any more excitement.”

“I was thinking, since this was such a hit, it would be nice to do something else to celebrate together. There are these gift exchanges where a group of friends each gets a name at random, and they secretly buy a gift for that person. That way everyone gets a gift without anyone knowing who they’re getting their gift from. It would be a nice way for us to celebrate, and we could all get together again on Christmas to exchange the presents.”

“That sounds like fun,” Dax said, smiling at a still flustered Major Kira. “What do you think, Nerys?”

“It sounds nice,” Kira said.

“Wonderful. We’ll draw lots, and then we should all be heading home. It’s getting late. Quark, do you have paper handy? We can just jot down the names of everyone here and mix them up before we go.”

“I’m sure I’ve got some somewhere,” Quark said, tearing his eyes away from Odo to go and search the bar for paper and a pen. He brushed past Rom who had been staring at him in shock since the mistletoe incident, and managed to get back to his seat with the writing implements before Rom could recover enough to ask him any questions. 

Sisko tore the paper into strips and jotted down everyone’s names. Then he mixed the paper at random in one of the empty candy bowls and handed it down the table, letting everyone draw, and redraw if they drew themselves. Once everyone had a name and a solid grasp of the rules of the game, they all awkwardly said goodnight and shuffled out onto the Promenade. 

Odo stayed, moving over to the counter as Quark began to close up for the night. He haphazardly set their gingerbread house up on a shelf while Quark kicked some last minute dabo players out and got Rom to clean frosting off the table in the back. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” He asked, when Quark moved over to the bar to wipe it down.

“I don’t think there’s really anything to talk about,” Quark said. “Not if we both feel the same way.”

Then they kicked Rom out of the bar, and spent an hour talking about it anyway. By the end of the night, Quark was thrilled to learn that they really _did_ both feel the same way.

And all it had taken for them to realize it had been some stupid Terran holiday and a weird Earth plant.

Maybe Christmas had its uses after all. 


	3. The Wrestling Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts provided by [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work). Today’s prompt is: 
> 
> “This is the biggest decision of your lives and you're going to arm wrestle for it?”
> 
> "Why not?"

Early into their joint shift in Ops, Ben poked his head out of the door of his office to observe Jadzia and Nerys who were both very focused on their respective tasks. As far as he knew, none of the senior staff had spoken since the previous evening. 

“Do we want to talk about last night?” He asked, fully exiting his office to pose the question.

“Please!” Jadzia exclaimed. “I was beginning to wonder if I’d dreamt the whole thing, or if it was a side effect of Rom’s cocktails.”

“No, we all saw it,” Nerys said, turning from her console. “Quark kissed Odo.”

“And then Odo kissed Quark!” Jadzia added. “I _knew_ there was something between them. They've never been able to keep their eyes off of each other.”

“I don’t think there _was_ anything until last night,” Ben said. “That mistletoe had startling effects.”

“It certainly did.” Nerys shot a pointed look at Jadzia. “Are we just going to talk about Odo and Quark?”

“Do you mean our kiss?” Jadzia laughed. “That didn’t mean anything. We’re friends.”

“Garak and Julian are friends. They didn’t kiss,” Nerys pointed out.

“No, but they wanted to,” Jadzia said, suddenly sounding excited.

Work had been completely forgotten by that point. Hoping that none of the other officers in Ops were listening in, Ben settled in to listen to his officers' speculations.

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“They clearly like each other. They’re even more obvious than Odo and Quark were,” Jadzia supplied. 

“Unfortunately, Garak’s too cryptic to make the first move,” Sisko mused. “He’s probably told Bashir he likes him before, but in such a round-about-way that the doctor wouldn’t be able to figure it out.”

“Julian holds his own if it’s a competition of abstrusity,” Jadzia said. “He’s clearly got a massive crush, but what does he call it? A ‘fascination with Garak’s ability to flirt with the truth’.”

“He called it that?” Nerys laughed. 

“He did. Sadly I don’t think they’re going to be as lucky as Odo and Quark were last night. Something about the gingerbread and the holiday spirit practically forced those two together.” 

Ben had a feeling that it had more to do with the fact that they had been forced to put their differences aside and to work together. During the competition they had gotten along, and those brief moments of civility would have brought any latent feelings bubbling to the top. Of course, the general mood of the evening had helped, and Jadzia seemed so enamoured with her Christmas spirit idea that he didn’t dare say anything to the contrary.

“Is that why you kissed me?” Nerys asked. “Too much gingerbread?”

“I kissed you because we were sitting under the mistletoe," Jadzia said promptly. 

“Now who’s being abstruse, Old Man?” Ben laughed.

“The holiday spirit does strange things to people,” Jadzia said. “Myself included. But instead of dwelling on last night we should be looking to the future. If Garak and Julian aren’t going to come together on their own, maybe the Christmas season needs a little help.”

“It sounds suspiciously like you’re suggesting that we meddle,” Nerys admonished. 

“Maybe I am.” 

“I’m sensing a horrible plan,” Ben groaned. “You’re starting to sound like Curzon.”

“I might have an idea,” Jadzia admitted. “It just requires me swapping my Secret Santa recipient with whoever has Julian. That wouldn’t happen to be one of you, would it?”

“No, and I wouldn’t tell you, even if I did have Julian. That would ruin the point,” Ben said. “It’s a _Secret_ Santa.”

“What _is_ a Santa?” Nerys asked. “The Universal Translator isn’t picking that word up.”

“It’s a name. Santa Clause is a jolly old man who brings gifts to all the little children who celebrate Christmas. He slides down their chimney on Christmas Eve and leaves gifts under the tree," Ben summarized. 

“Sorry, he does what?” Nerys asked incredulously. “You mean a man goes around breaking into houses and-- what was that about a tree? I think there must be something wrong with my translator, Captain.”

“You can look him up later,” Jadzia said, cutting in. “Right now I’m trying to figure out who has Julian.”

“I do,” Nerys told her. “But I don’t know if I want to trade. Who do you have?”

“I have Garak, but I need Julian for it to work.” 

“No deal,” Nerys said quickly. “What am I supposed to get a Cardassian? A mug that reads: ‘Thanks for 50+ years of occupation’?”

“You could get him socks. Everyone likes socks.”

“Sure, I’ll get the tailor socks. I think last night knocked a screw loose, Jadzia. Maybe you should get Julian to run a diagnostic on you, instead of plotting his relationship for him.”

“You can’t pretend it wouldn’t be gratifying to see them get together,” Jadzia said. “And you saw Odo and Quark last night. If there’s a time to do it, it’s now.”

“I don’t know, Jadzia. It’s a pretty big decision to make.”

“It’s a big decision to swap with me? Come on, I’ll do all your paperwork for the rest of the week.”

“Jadzia--”

“I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Jadzia, I really don’t think--”

“I’ll wrestle you for it,” Jadzia joked, grasping for anything that might work.

“You’ll do what?” Nerys asked.

“Sure. An arm wrestle. Right here in Ops. If I win, we trade. If you win, we don’t have to.”

Until that point, Ben had just been listening to the back-and-forth. He had no idea what the specifics of Jadzia’s plot were, but it gave him an uneasy feeling. “I thought this was the biggest decision of your lives,” He joked, nervously. “You’re going to arm wrestle for it?”

“Why not.” Nerys laughed. “It’s Christmas. If Jadzia thinks she can get those two idiots together, then I guess I’m willing to trade with her. If I get Garak socks, he’ll just have to live with it. After all, he’ll have Julian to distract him. That is, if the plan works.”

“Thank you, Nerys! You won’t regret it.”

“No, but I have a feeling I will,” Sisko muttered. 

“Can I do anything to repay you?” Jadzia asked.

“You can let me help you,” Nerys told her. “You’ve won me over. I want in.”

As Ben headed back into his office, more confused than he had been when he started his day, he could see the two of them bent over a console together. Plotting. 

It was an unsettling sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of cheated a bit with the prompt. We sadly don't get to see an actual arm wrestle. But we do have the start of Jadzia's devious plan! I wonder what it could be...


	4. The Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts provided by [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work). Today’s prompt is: 
> 
> “A snowball fight, in the middle of which one member of a pairing dumps snow down the other one's back.”

Garak and Julian exited Quark’s, the night of the gingerbread contest, with a long list of questions. Bidding goodnight to the others, the two of them found themselves lingering over their goodbyes to each other.

“A pity we had to cancel our dinner plans, but this was an entertaining alternative,” Garak said.

“It certainly was. I don’t know if I’m more shocked by the fact that Odo and Quark kissed, or by the revelation that Rom is a baking expert.” 

“Rom was far more surprising. Odo and Quark were long overdue for that kiss,” Garak said. 

“I suppose they’re not exactly subtle.” Julian laughed. 

“No,” Garak agreed. “They could learn a thing or two from us.”

There was a long pause, during which Julian wondered what that was supposed to mean. Before he could think of a suitable response, Garak had moved on.

“Would you happen to be free for lunch tomorrow, my dear? I’d like to make up for tonight’s cancelled plans.”

“I’d like that,” Julian said quickly. 

“Wonderful. Perhaps then you can explain this Secret Santa business a bit further. Shall we say Quark’s again, at 1200 hours?”

“I’d be happy to explain it then. Who do you have?”

“That would be telling,” Garak said, giving Julian one of his sly smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Doctor.” And then he walked away, leaving Julian to wonder what exactly had happened that evening. 

***

The next day, Julian headed to Quark’s early to grab them a table. He was very anxious that they not end up sitting under mistletoe, so his intention was to either find them a table without, or to take some mistletoe down if he had to. It wasn’t that he disliked the thought of kissing Garak, but more the fact that he _did_ like it. He didn’t really want to think about what that meant for their friendship.

Quark’s had a sizable crowd of customers in for lunch. Many of the humans were noticeably at tables without mistletoe. Apparently the holiday custom was awkward enough for people to go out of their way to avoid it. Julian couldn’t fault them for it, as that was precisely what he was doing himself. Meanwhile, customers from other planets were seated happily under the plants, blissfully unaware of their sinister romantic connotation. 

Julian took a seat at a table without mistletoe and began his wait for Garak. It was a quarter to the hour when he had arrived, and he was seated for no more than a minute before Garak walked in the door. He was nearly as early as Julian, and he started for one of the tables across the room before spotting Julian and abruptly changing his course.

Garak’s chosen table had mistletoe over it. Julian pushed the thought aside, and greeted Garak as if he hadn’t noticed. 

“Good afternoon, Garak. I trust business was good this morning.”

“Better, now that I’ve managed to contain Quark’s advertising material to one corner of the shop,” Garak replied. “I don’t know what new customers he’s hoping to attract. Everyone on board the station already knows this is here. All it's accomplished so far is scaring my customers away.”

“He probably just did it to annoy you,” Julian told him. “How long does he expect you to have it up?”

“A month,” Garak said mournfully. “He’s making me keep it up until Christmas.”

“I’ll talk to the Captain about passing a ban on obnoxious advertisements,” Julian joked. “Maybe we can get it down sooner.”

“Please. That way it won’t be my fault when I burn them all. It will be a station requirement.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Julian laughed. “Where is Quark anyway? Shouldn’t he be taking our order?”

“He’s probably off with Odo. We should have gone to the Replimat instead,” Garak sighed. 

“He’ll get to us,” Julian said. “Why not use the time while we wait? You wanted to ask me about the Secret Santa?” 

“Oh, yes. Sisko very briefly outlined it last night, but I’m afraid it went in one ear and out the other. I was… preoccupied. It was an exciting evening.”

“It certainly was. I’d be happy to explain for you now. You were given a name last night, and they’re the person you’re meant to get a gift for. Without letting them know that it was from you.”

“I see. And someone else has my name and is getting me a gift?”

“Exactly,” Julian said.

“I wonder who it could be,” Garak said. “What’s the policy on trying to figure it out?”

“It’s allowed, as long as you’re reasonable about it. Sleuthing’s fine, but it’s far more fun not knowing.”

“Well, I can rule out the Major,” Garak said. “If she’d drawn my name last night, we’d have known. I'm afraid she still doesn't like me.”

“She doesn’t _dislike_ you. Much,” Julian said. It was a lie. If Major Kira had drawn Garak, she probably would have demanded a redraw. After all, what was she supposed to get him. Socks?

“And I can rule you out as well. You’d never be able to keep it a secret,” Garak said thoughtfully.

“That’s hardly fair. I can keep a secret just as well as you can.”

“Oh? Do you have me, then?”

Julian thought about lying for a moment. Then he thought better of it. Garak would probably see through it. “I’ve got the Captain, and I’ve no idea what to get him. There. I’ve told you mine. Who do you have?”

“It’s a secret, my dear. If I tell you, it will ruin all the fun.”

“That’s not fair, Garak.”

Garak just smiled back. He was saved from further questions by Quark, who finally appeared from somewhere behind the bar to take their order. 

“Sorry for the wait. Rom’s refusing to come in to work. Something about 'fraternizing with the enemy,'” Quark told them.

“Well, _w_ _e’re_ happy for you,” Julian offered lamely, unsure of what he was supposed to say in response. 

“What?” Quark asked. “Oh, about me and Odo? Thanks. I guess all these Terran holiday customs can be pretty useful.”

“Julian was just explaining the Secret Santa custom to me,” Garak said. 

“That’s an interesting one,” Quark said. “I love the idea of getting gifts. I just don’t like that I have to buy one too.”

“Who do you have?” Garak asked. 

“Odo.” Quark smiled. “Of all the people I could have drawn, I’m glad I got him. He doesn’t care about possessions, and he’s in love with me so he’s obligated to like whatever I get him.”

“Garak, that’s two people you’ve gotten to tell. Now you have to tell us who you have!” Julian pleaded.

“Nonsense. Why ruin the fun?” Garak grinned.

“Doctor, while you’re here, I have a couple of questions about Christmas customs,” Quark said, dragging a chair over to their table and taking an uninvited seat. “First of all, I get the secret part of a Secret Santa--”

“Clearly you don’t,” Garak said. “You’ve both told me.”

Ignoring angry muttering from Julian, Quark continued: “What I don’t get is the Santa part. I looked him up, and I’m more confused now than I was earlier. You let him break into your homes and all he does is eat some cookies and leave gifts?”

“Yes…” Julian said, unsure of what direction this conversation was going to take, and carefully scanning the bar for any children who might overhear their unorthodox discussion about Santa Claus.

“Well, setting aside any issues I might take with that business model, how is that logistically possible? There are millions of kids celebrating Christmas. How does he do it?”

“Well,” Julian started, entirely at a loss as to how to explain. “He…”

“And another point,” Quark continued. “Why does he live in one of the coldest parts of Earth? What is the significance of snow to this holiday? As far as I can tell, it’s just wet and cold. Why do you all treat it like it’s a necessary part of celebration?”

That, Julian could explain. “It’s festive. On Earth, many of the regions where Christmas was first celebrated got really cold and snowy during the Christmas season. Eventually, the two became intertwined.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you all act like it’s some magical substance,” Quark said. 

“No. I suppose it doesn't. I could show you though. Is there a holosuite free?”

“I've seen snow, thanks. I have to get back to the bar, but I could rent the suite to you two.”

“That could be fun! Garak, would you mind? We could just pop in to see the snow and then come back for lunch.”

Garak squirmed a little in his seat. “You said it’s cold?” He asked. 

“Snow is frozen water. It has to be cold enough for it to form. But it’s the holosuite, I can set the environmental controls warm enough to keep us comfortable and we can watch the snow fall without ever getting cold.”

“I suppose that would be alright,” Garak said hesitantly.

***

Julian was able to tweak a snowy terrain program to suit Garak’s requirements. The final product was a snow covered field sloping down to a forest of conifers. It was dusk, and a light snowfall was catching and refracting the light of the rows of lanterns that surrounded the field. It wasn't cold, just cool enough to raise the hair on Julian’s arm. It felt like a cool summer night rather than a wintery chill.

Garak still looked miserable. He was ankle deep in the snow, frowning down at it. 

“You said it wouldn’t be cold,” Garak said accusingly. 

“It isn’t. If this were real, there wouldn’t be snow at all. It's not cold enough for it.”

“I don’t like it,” Garak said. “It’s pretty, I’ll give it that. But it’s also horrible and uncomfortable.”

“If it were real, your feet would be wet.”

“Even worse.”

It was a romantic setting, but strolling arm-in-arm was out of the question. Instead, Julian scooped up some of the weird, dry, hologram snow from the ground. He rolled it into a ball while Garak watched him.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a snowball,” Julian explained.

“Is that a mistranslation, or is the name really so literal?” Garak asked.

“I suppose it is rather literal, isn’t it.” Julian laughed. He tossed the ball up and down, checking the weight and heft of the thing. It wasn’t heavy enough to do any damage, certainly not with the safeties on. “They’re deadly weapons,” he joked.

“What?’ Garak asked, eyeing the ball warily. 

“Friends have mock battles with them. The goal is to just hit the other person with as many as you can. Some people use a point scoring system, but there are never really any winners. It’s just for fun.”

“You throw rock hard, icy, wet balls of coldness at each other for fun?” Garak gave Julian a horrified look. Julian couldn’t quite tell if it was genuine or not. “And humans condemn other planets for being cruel. If Starfleet weaponized this, they’d be unstoppable.” 

“Care to test that theory?” Julian asked. He could see Garak realize the danger he was in just before the snowball hit him, his eyes widening in alarm.

And then Garak threw one back, and they were in the midst of a full blown snowball fight. Garak played dirty, too. At one point, he managed to sneak up behind Julian and shove snow down the collar of his uniform, earning a shriek despite the fact that the snow wasn’t particularly cold. 

When they finally called it quits, breathless and both quite warm despite Garak’s earlier complaints, it was nearly the end of Julian’s lunch hour. They ended the program, brushing residual snowflakes out of each other's hair and heading back out through Quark’s again, still quite breathless.

“Dare I ask what you two were up to?” Quark asked when he spotted them.

“The doctor challenged me to a snowball fight. You should have joined us. It was quite exhilarating.”

“That sounds horrible,” Quark said. “Will either of you be staying for lunch?”

“I think we’re past that point.” Julian laughed. “I’ll replicate something and take it back to the infirmary with me. Thank you for a lovely lunch, Garak.”

“Anytime, my dear. Although I still think that the program was too cold.”

“We’ll make it warmer next time,” Julian agreed. 

They left Quark’s together, still in high spirits. As they walked out, Quark addressed one of the bottles on the shelf behind him.

“They’re just as bad as we were, aren’t they?”

“Worse.” The bottle agreed, as it shifted itself back into humanoid form. “Much worse.”


	5. The Trial by Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts provided by [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work). Today’s prompt is: 
> 
> “That has got to be the lamest pick-up line in existence.”  
> “Don’t worry, that’s just Plan A.”  
> “What’s Plan B?”  
> “To take you hostage.”
> 
> This chapter got very silly. You have been warned.

Bashir and Garak had not been gone long when Dax and Kira walked into the bar on their lunch hour. They took a seat at the bar and Quark made his way over to take their order.

“Good afternoon. Are you two here for something to eat?”

“It’s right around lunchtime. Why else would we be here?” Kira asked. 

“The pleasure of my company,” Quark offered. “Really, you can’t expect me to know what you want without telling me. Dr. Bashir came in for lunch earlier and didn’t eat a thing.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Dax asked, looking intrigued. 

“I couldn’t say. That would be a breach of bartender/patron confidentiality,” Quark said. “For example, if he and Garak had disappeared into a holosuite together for over half an hour, well I simply wouldn’t be able to tell you.”

“Quark,” Odo growled from the opposite end of the bar, where Quark had left him . “You promised me you wouldn’t spread that around.”

“I’m not. I only hinted, you just confirmed it.” 

“Sorry, Julian did what?” Dax asked. 

“Well, you might as well know it all now since Odo can’t keep a secret. They went in to look at snow, and they were gone for the rest of the hour.”

“Maybe they don’t need any help from us after all, Jadzia,” Kira said. 

“Help?” Quark asked.

“Jadzia’s hatched some ridiculous plot to use the Secret Santa to get the two of them together,” Kira explained. “Of course, she isn’t quite sure what the details of this plan are…”

“I have ideas,” Dax said defensively. “We have Garak and Julian as our recipients, so we just need to think up gifts that will get them together.”

“I shouldn’t be hearing this,” Odo sighed. “As Chief of Security I should probably warn Garak and Bashir that you’re all plotting against them.”

“Turn yourself into something without ears,” Quark suggested. 

“You know that’s not how it works.”

“Why don’t you and the Major go talk somewhere else,” Dax suggested. “I want to hear all about what happened earlier from Quark. Without interruption.”

“Fill me in later,” Kira told her, getting up and sitting down at the other end of the bar with Odo.

***

“Well, Odo? Do you have any good topics of conversation since we’ve been banned from the other one?” Kira asked, gazing somewhat longingly over her shoulder at where Dax and Quark were gossiping. 

Odo did actually have something to talk about. It wasn’t something he was sure he wanted to bring up, but it was better than sitting in silence, so he decided to test it. “Actually, Major. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“What is it?” 

“This whole… _thing_ with Quark. It’s made me realize that I’m not romantic. It’s just not in my nature. But Quark is, and I’d like to accommodate that.” Odo paused, waiting for Kira to say something. She didn’t, and he rambled on, trying to fill the silence. “I’ve prepared some lines. If it’s alright with you, maybe I could run them by you?”

“When I asked if you had something we could talk about, I was not anticipating this,” Kira said. “But go ahead. I’m happy to help.”

Odo hadn’t really expected this to be their topic of conversation either, but he had brought it up and he might as well follow through with it. He’d been composing lines in his head that morning, and running them past someone else couldn’t hurt. 

Glancing furtively down the bar at where Quark and Dax were still engrossed in their own conversation, Odo decided that Quark couldn’t overhear the lines. With any luck, neither would anyone else in the bar. 

“Anytime today, Odo,” The major said.

“I-- the first one is--”

“Yes?”

“Well, I could just compliment his clothes or something,” Odo said. "You solids like that."

“You could. But you said you’d prepared lines. I want to hear them now. You’ve made me curious.”

Odo was silent for a moment, suddenly wishing he’d never brought it up.

“Look, Odo. If you’re not comfortable with expressing your love this way in your relationship, that’s fine. It’s not for everyone, and you and Quark need to find what works for you.. But you said you prepared lines, so now I need to hear them”

“It’s just, it was: 'Are you a phaser? Because you've got me stunned.'”

Major Kira stared at him for a moment, as if she were trying to decide if he was serious. Odo began seriously contemplating turning into a very small animal to scamper out the doors and far away from the bar.

“That’s very...cute,” She finally said. “But, please don’t take this the wrong way, that has got to be the lamest pick-up line in existence. Everyone’s heard that at some point, Odo. Really, if you’re not into flirting like that, then you shouldn’t have to.”

“Well don’t worry,” Odo said, feeling somewhat relieved that he now had a reason to never use the line. “That’s only Plan A.”

“What’s Plan B??” Quark asked, turning from his conversation with Dax to face a mortified Odo. He had a grin on his face that betrayed the fact that he’d heard the whole thing. Curse those perfect lobes of his. 

The desire to hide grew even stronger. Maybe they wouldn't notice if Odo turned into an insect and hid under the bar. Or if he became a part of the floor. “Plan B? To…” He fumbled for an answer, looking for anything that could get him out of the situation. “Take you hostage.” 

“Of all the things you could have said,” Kira muttered. 

“Take me hostage?: Quark said, starting to make his way down the length of the bar towards them. “What for? What’s the Chief of Security going to arrest little old me for?”

“For--” Odo was still struggling to think of any way out of this. The Major was right, this particular brand of flirting was not for everyone and apparently trial by fire was the way to discover that. “For being…”

“Odo, no,” Kira whispered behind him.

“Criminally.”

“ _Odo_.”

“Gorgeous,” Odo finished. “For being criminally gorgeous.”

“Arrest me then,” Quark said. 

“I think it might be time to leave,” Dax said, standing to go. “Nerys? We should leave them to enjoy their, well, whatever this is.”

“Remember what I told you, Odo!’ Kira called over her shoulder as she disappeared out the door of the bar.

Odo had a feeling he would remember the whole incident very clearly. Though he wasn't sure he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a term paper for uni right now, so we're going to be getting some shorter chapters since I have to mediate between writing that and writing this. I can't wait for Christmas Break so that I can start giving the fic my undivided attention!


	6. The Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts provided by [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work). Today’s prompt is a picture of a Christmas tree. This prompt came at the perfect time! I decorated my tree yesterday while I was writing this. Mine doesn’t look quite as majestic as Sisko’s, but it’s still pretty cute. Of course, it would have been greatly improved if I had these guys there to help me decorate it!

Jadzia and Nerys left Quark’s in a hurry, stopping by the Replimat to pick up lunch on their way back to Ops. The Captain was waiting for them when they returned. “You didn’t get into too much mischief during lunch, I trust.”

“None whatsoever.” Jadzia grinned. “Really, Benjamin. I’m surprised at your lack of trust in the Major and myself.”

“As long as you didn’t do anything that I’ll be hearing about later,” Sisko joked. “On another subject, Jake and I are decorating our Christmas tree tonight. I wanted to extend an open invitation, should either of you wish to join us.”

“A Christmas tree?” Nerys asked suspiciously. “You mean, the kind that Santa character leaves things under?”

“Exactly that kind,” Sisko agreed. 

“Is it a real tree?” Nerys asked. 

“No, we use hologram technology now. There was a time when it was more common to see a real one, or a plastic construction. And of course some people still prefer the real thing on Earth,” Ben trailed off. “But that’s probably enough from me about the history of the tradition. Do either of you want to come see it in person?”

“Count me in,” Jadzia said. “The gingerbread was too exciting to have missed, and I have a feeling this will be the same.”

“I’ll go too. I need to see this. Maybe it will help me understand this Santa guy a bit better,” Nerys said, taking a seat at her station. 

“Who’s going to tell her?” Benjamin asked Jadzia, quietly enough that the major wouldn’t overhear.

“Don’t you dare. It’s more fun this way.”

***

It was early evening when the three of them made their way out of Ops, picking Julian up on their way to Ben’s quarters. Miles was doing a later shift that evening, so he wouldn’t be joining them, and Odo had also been busy, although he hadn’t explained why.

“Quark won’t come if Odo doesn’t,” Julian said, as they got into the turbolift.

“He can’t come anyway. He’s been arrested,” Jadzia said. 

“He’s been _arrested_?” Julian asked. “What did he do?”

“He was arrested for being criminally gorgeous,” Jadzia said. The turbolift doors opened and she stepped out, starting for Ben’s quarters while Nerys awkwardly tried to explain the situation to the others.

“Odo was trying pick-up lines earlier,” she offered. “He hasn’t actually arrested anyone.”

“I don’t want to know about it,” Ben said, letting them into his quarters. “In fact, I forbid you all from telling me.”

“Well, I want to know!” Julian exclaimed, following Jadzia into the room.

They all made their way inside. Ben showed them the tree in the corner of the main room. “Jake should be here soon. Then we can get started.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Julian said. “Garak sends his apologies. He’s not going to be joining us. He had to reschedule some fitting to this evening because I made him late getting back to his shop after lunch.”

“Now how did you manage that?” Jadzia asked. She had heard the whole story from Quark earlier, but that didn't stop her from wanting to hear it from Julian as well. 

“We were just looking at snow,” Julian said.

He was spared by the door, which slid open to reveal Jake and Nog, practically dragging Rom after them. “I hope you don’t mind, Dad!” Jake called from the doorway. “Nog and I were hanging out so I brought him and his dad along with me.”

“I certainly don’t mind, Jake-O. The more the merrier!” Ben said. “Welcome everyone. The ornaments are over by the replicator. Why don’t we get started? And for the love of the Prophets, please try not to break anything.”

Nerys quickly overcame her fear of the tree’s incomprehensible connection to Santa, and started bossing everyone around, trying to get the ornaments perfectly spaced on the tree. Jake and Nog hung a couple and then got distracted ordering snacks for everyone out of the replicator. Rom was the most into decorating, cooing over each adorable ornament that went up on the tree. 

Meanwhile, Jadzia was still trying to get information out of Julian. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Garak,” Jadzia said, passing Julian an ornament.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Julian said cautiously. “What of it?”

“Nothing. Just an observation.”

“Oh. Well, yes we have. It’s been nice,” Julian hung the ornament, ignoring Nerys’ shouted orders to put it ‘an inch to the left’. 

Jadzia handed him another, leaving him space to continue speaking.

“I suppose it _has_ been nice,” Julian reflected. “I’ve been spending most of my lunch hours with him recently. And I see him after my afternoon shift sometimes too. It makes it tough going back to my empty quarters at the end of the day.” 

“You get lonely alone in your quarters?” Jadzia asked, watching him hang the new ornament so haphazardly that Nerys took it off the branch to rehang it. 

“Sure. I suppose I do. Don’t you?”

“Sometimes.”

They stayed there, snacking and decorating until they were out of ornaments and Ben had decided they had all had enough snacks. He managed to put the star on top of the tree with everyone else spotting him while he balanced precariously on a chair. Then the tree was complete.

“Computer, lower the lights,” He commanded once the star was up, waving everyone back from the tree. “Tree lights on.”

The tree started to glow, little points of light growing in intensity until they resembled tiny stars in the dark of the room. They caught in the shiny ornaments, glittering and twinkling on spinning bulbs and the wispy strands of tinsel that were strewn over the branches. It was the beauty of space encapsulated and brought together with the beauty of nature. 

“It’s magnificent,” Rom said in awe. 

“It really is,” Nerys agreed. 

They all looked until the brilliant image had burned it’s way into their memories with its dazzling beauty. Ben brought the lights back up, ant they all started to leave somewhat reluctantly. First Rom and Nog, then Julian, then Jadzia and Nerys. Jadzia stalled in the doorway, whispering furtively to the others so that Jake wouldn’t overhear them.

“I have it figured out now.”

“What?” Ben asked, looking nervous.

“Julian’s gift. He said he gets lonely all alone in his quarters. Well, I have a plan to fix that. I just need you to trust me.”

Then she was gone, making her way down the hall with a confused Nerys trailing behind her; and the door slid shut, leaving Ben to clear up from the impromptu party. 


	7. The Ruse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts provided by [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work). Today’s prompt is: 
> 
> “How are you so impressed by wooden spoons?”
> 
> Today's chapter is just Garak being cute. Enjoy!

Garak had lunch plans with Julian the day after he had turned down Sisko’s open invitation to decorate the tree. He was happy to be seeing Julian again, though they had spent their last lunch hour together, not seeing him in the evening as well had left Garak feeling oddly lonely. He was somewhat concerned by this developing dependency on Julian’s presence, but the time they spent together was too enjoyable for Garak to want to cut it back. 

He had lent Julian a book of Cardassian poetry the week before, and today’s lunch had been set up with the excuse of a poetry discussion. Garak was expecting a lively debate over the meaning of the word “duty” in the first three poems, something Julian had promised him when he’d borrowed the book. What Garak was not expecting was a rather exhausted looking Julian, who showed up to their lunch date in the Replimat dragging his feet and badly in need of cheering up.

“Is something the matter?” Garak asked cautiously.

“It was a rough morning,” Julian said. “I’d rather not dwell on it. Just a mishap in the Infirmary. Somebody misplaced some important paperwork.”

They got their food before turning their conversation to literature, but Julian was still out of it by the time they returned to their table. He set the PADD he had been reading the poetry from on the table between them, and started scrolling through it, as if struggling to think of something to say. 

Garak, suddenly determined to fill the silence and to distract Julian from his thoughts, searched the room looking for anything that could be a topic of conversation, and that might earn a laugh from Julian. 

Across from them, at another table, a Bolian was eating something with a wooden spoon. It was odd enough that Garak noticed it. Typically the spoons that the replicator created weren’t anything so nice. The Bolian must have carried this one with him. It had an intricately carved handle and looked hand crafted. 

That would do for conversation. Garak was confident that he could take the relatively mundane topic and use it to get a laugh out of his dejected lunch date. Leaning across the table towards Julian, Garak pointed to the Bolian and whispered “What is that in his hand?”

“A spoon?” Julian asked, sounding confused.

As much as Garak wanted to get a laugh from Julian, he was eating his lunch with a spoon so denying all knowledge of what a spoon was wouldn’t take him far. “Yes, I know that, my dear. I meant what is it  _ made _ out of.”

“Wood? It looks like wood.” Julian paused. “Garak, I  _ know _ you know what wood is. Everyone knows what wood is. What are you playing at?”

“Wood?” Garak said, pretending to mull the word over. This whole this was absurd and foolish, but it already had Julian’s mind off his horrible morning, so Garak let the charade continue. 

“Yes. Look, I know Cardassia has trees. You’ve seen a tree. You’ve seen wood. What are you talking about?” Julian was starting to look amused by the situation. “How are you so impressed by wooden spoons?”

“How can you not be?” Garak asked. “It’s a feat of genius. Look at that material.”

“It’s wood.”

“Whatever you say, my dear.”

“Garak, are you feeling alright?”

“Are you, doctor? This assertion that I’ve seen wood, as you call it, before is really quite concerning. Do you really think I’d ever lie to you?”

“Do you really need me to answer that?” Julian laughed. He was enjoying the game Garak had started, which left Garak feeling very validated in his choice of ruse. “I just don’t know why you’d lie about something so foolish. Look, I can prove that you have wood on Cardassia, it was in one of the poems.”

The Bolian caught them staring and sent a glare their way just as Julian turned back to the PADD on the table. Garak smiled pleasantly back in a way that made the Bolian turn back to his soup in a hurry. 

“Here, this line. It’s comparing the Cardassian legal system to the trunk of a tree. Which is yet another example of how tied together your art, nature, and politics are. But the point is, it’s a tree. That’s where wood comes from. Therefore, you know what wood is.”

“Oh, a tree. My dear, you really should enunciate more clearly. The translator picked that up as something quite different.”

“I still don’t know what you’re playing at.” Julian laughed. “But you admit it? You were lying?”

“Nonsense. A translation error, I assure you,” Garak said. “Nothing more.”

Julian was in high spirits for the rest of lunch. They spoke at length about the poems and about their hopes for the rest of the day. The smile on Julian’s face when they parted ways at the end of the lunch hour was enough to validate Garak’s entire pretense over the wooden spoon. 

As Garak started back down towards his shop, a rather unsettling thought occurred to him. Maybe he wasn’t the only one noticing the dependency. Maybe as much as he was coming to depend on Julian, Julian was coming to depend on him.

Even more unsettling was the fact that the thought was not an unwelcome one. 


	8. The Transaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “Getting up to bake Christmas cookies in the middle of the night.”

Odo had, probably illegally, bugged Quark’s quarters at some point during their intense rivalry. Now that they were dating, he found himself reluctant to remove the system. Just because he was comfortable kissing the Ferengi, it didn’t mean he was comfortable trusting him to go unsupervised. The old doubts and apprehensions were still there, and Odo didn’t doubt that Quark felt the same way. Given the right opportunity, he would probably smuggle things onto the station under Odo’s nose. Dating or not. 

So, when Quark left his quarters in the middle of the night, Odo knew about it. He contemplated pretending he hadn’t noticed, but the urge was too strong. He watched the security monitors long enough to see where Quark was going, and then he snuck out of the security office and followed him into the bar where he took the shape of some of that hideous tinsel on the back wall. 

Odo was expecting Quark to place a furtive call, or to have a client arrive at any moment. Instead, Quark hurried over to the replicator, muttering something to himself that Odo couldn’t quite hear from his placement at the back of the dining room. 

Soon he was taking whole trays of something out of the big replicator behind the bar, tasting them periodically and muttering under his breath. Odo couldn’t hear most of it, but there was a periodical “Disgusting” thrown in amongst all the incoherent noise.

“I’ll never understand this sickly sweet human food.” He finally said, addressing the empty room after lining up several trays of the stuff on the bar. “These are disgusting. I don’t think Christmas cookies need to go on the menu this year.” 

Quark had started to dispose of the cookies, but they were saved from being thrown away by a sound by the door of the bar. Quark looked up and smiled, hurrying over to let somebody in. 

Odo took advantage of the distraction to find a better spot, moving closer to the bar where he’d be able to hear more of what was said. He had thought for a moment that Quark had just been testing out late night recipes, but now that he had a visitor, Odo was in his element again. This was the Quark he was used to.

Except Quark’s visitor wasn’t a rough looking smuggler, or a shady client, or even Garak who Odo liked but didn’t trust whatsoever. Quark’s visitors were Lieutenant Commander Dax and Major Kira, both looking exhausted. 

“I still think we could have done this during the day,” Major Kira said, taking a seat at the bar.

“And risk Julian or Garak overhearing us? No, it had to be this way,” Dax said, sitting beside her and grabbing a cookie off of the nearest tray. “Sugar cookies! Are these for us?”

“You’re welcome to them,” Quark told her. “I was testing them to see if they were worth selling. They’re disgusting.”

“I like them,” Dax said. “I’d pay for these. Especially if you picked a more festive shape. These are all circles.”

“They taste the same either way,” Quark lamented. “Please take these ones off my hands.”

“Gladly,” Dax said. She grabbed several more off of a tray and munched on them contentedly. 

“About the transaction--” Kira started.

“Oh yes! I have the permit. I managed to get it from Sisko today,” Dax said, setting a piece of paper on the table. “Can you get the merchandise?”

That caught Odo’s attention. He hadn’t quite believed that Quark was just having a late night party with friends. Whatever this transaction was, he wanted to know why it had to be held so furtively.

“I had a look earlier today when you first asked. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Quark asked. “I can get it, I just want you to know what you’re getting yourselves into.”

“Well, technically it’s what we’re getting Julian into.” Dax laughed.

“We’re sure, Quark,” Kira said. “We’ve talked it through, and I think this will be the catalyst we need to get the two of them together.”

“Please never try anything like this on me and Odo,” Quark said. “I’ll place the order immediately. If you’re sure.”

“Very sure. What do we owe you?”

“Ten strips. And don’t you dare tell anyone that I was involved in this. I’d rather not be murdered in my sleep by an angry Cardassian.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Quark placed the order while Kira and Dax continued to snack on the cookies on the bar. They left with armfuls of baked goods and the assurance that they would have their mystery product the very next day. It was coming in with a freighter from Cardassia Prime in the morning.

The thought of mystery merchandise from Cardassia was enough to assure Odo that something shady was going on. As soon as Dax and Kira were gone he ambushed Quark, popping up behind him and gruffly clearing his throat to get his attention.

Quark squeaked. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

“What was all that about?”

“What?”

“Dax and the major. What were they here for?”

“I’m not even going to ask what  _ you're _ doing here,” Quark said. “Would you believe me if I said they were here for Christmas shopping?” 

“That depends. What kind of gift is it that they’re looking for on Cardassia, and why does it require a permit?”

Quark told him.

“And they’re planning on calling it  _ that _ ? And giving it to Bashir?” Odo asked, shocked by the revelation. 

“Yes.”

“That’s--”

“It’s evil, Odo.”

“Diabolical,” Odo agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What could it be? I wonder if we’ll find out tomorrow...


	9. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is: “Pairing dances together while listening to a slow Christmas song.”

“What have you got there, Old Man?” Ben asked, staring down at the box Dax had just pushed under her consol. The box had holes punched in the top, and the edge of a blanket or some scrap of fabric was sticking out.

Jadzia grinned at him. “It’s Julian’s gift. Quark got it for us this morning. He’ll be with me in Ops until I can get him to Julian on my lunch break”

“Is this what I signed that import permit for yesterday?” 

“Yes! Do you want to meet him?” Ben didn’t know what to expect as Dax pulled the box out and fumbled with the lid. Knowing Dax it could have been anything from a vole to a kitten. 

The lid slid back, revealing a small creature nestled in the blanket at the bottom of the box. It was an adorable, spiky little lizard, no longer than the span of Ben’s forearm. “You got him a lizard?”

“Well, he seems to like them,” Nerys said, coming over to join them.

“Does it have a name?” Sisko asked, reaching down to pet the sleeping critter. It opened its eyes and blinked at him lazily.

“It does.” Nerys snickered. 

“Am I going to like the name, Major?” Ben asked, looking up at her.

“Maybe.” She smirked. 

“Well, let’s hear it,” Ben said reluctantly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what they’d named the lizard after all. 

“It’s name is Garak.” Jadzia said, pulling the box back and covering it again, hiding ‘Garak’ from Ben’s view. 

Of all the things Ben could have imagined them naming it, the thought that they would name it after Garak had not occurred to him. He couldn’t quite see how this would do anything to help Garak and Bashir’s relationship. 

“And when are you giving… ‘Garak’ to Julian?” Ben asked. 

“Why? Do you want to be there when we do?”

“No. I’d rather not be associated with this any further,” Ben said. “I don’t know if Julian will be particularly thrilled by the name.”

“We’ll leave you out of it then.” Jadzia laughed, setting the box back under her consol. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Please do. I’d be interested to hear how he takes it. Now please, don’t let yourselves be distracted from your work by ‘Garak’.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it.” Nerys joked. “I think you're confusing us with Julian.”

Ben let himself into his office, wondering what in particular Dr. Bashir had done to deserve this treatment. Or Garak for that matter. He made a mental note to avoid a Secret Santa next year. It had been badly warped into this odd matchmaking game. Normally the only thing that you had to worry about during a Secret Santa was what to buy. This situation was a first. 

On the subject of what to buy for his Secret Santa recipient, Ben decided to ask Jake for advice later. He had Quark, and apart from latinum, he couldn’t think of a single thing to get him. Maybe Jake could ask Nog and find out that way. In the end, if Ben just had to give him latinum, well it was better than giving him a bowl of oatmeal named Odo. Which was a pretty good parallel for what Julian was getting.

Poor Julian. 

***

On their lunch hour, Jadzia and Nerys practically ran out of Ops to get to the Promenade. They had exactly one hour to set up the gift before Julian got back to the Infirmary following lunch with Garak. They had already convinced Julian’s nurses to keep their involvement a secret, and they helped, ushering them in and keeping a watchful eye out for Julian while Jadzia and Nerys began their work. 

The box containing ‘Garak’ was placed on a biobed. On top, Jadzia placed the little hand written note that she had paid a random customer in Quark’s to do. That way there was absolutely no chance of Julian recognizing the handwriting. 

“Read me the note again,” Nerys asked, laughing a little at the absurdity of the set up.

“ _My Dear Julian. I had the good fortune of drawing your name for the Secret Santa. I know how lonely it can be for you, all alone in your quarters. I hope that this early gift will lead you to some much needed realizations and that it will bring you some comfort when the real thing isn’t around. Meet Garak. He’s a lizard common to Cardassia, and a very distant cousin of the Terran Monitor lizard. He eats bugs. Please take good care of him. With love, your Secret Santa._ ”

“It’s hysterically forward,” Nerys said. “He’s going to be in agony trying to figure out who it’s from.”

“Precisely.” Jadzia laughed. 

“Explain to me again how this is going to get him and the real Garak together?”

“It won’t. Not directly. But I’m hoping this will get Julian thinking about his feelings. It will force him into action.”

“I still don’t quite get it, but if you say so.” Nerys lifted the lid on the box to give tiny Garak one last little pat on the head. 

“Have you come up with anything for Garak yet? We could get him something similar,” Jadzia suggested. She took the lid back from Nerys and set it down gently on the box, concealing ‘Garak’ once more. 

“I already got him socks,” Nerys said. “I wasn’t sure what he’d like, but everyone likes flowers, right? I got him a rose print. They’re Earth flowers. And in case he doesn’t like those, I also found ones with cats on them. Everyone likes cats. They’re cute, and fluffy, and probably the nicest thing to come off of Earth.”

“I’m sure he’ll love them,” Jadzia said, barely stifling a laugh at the thought of Garak in vibrant floral print socks. It actually wasn’t difficult to picture, which made her want to laugh even harder. 

“I hope so.”

“Well, Nerys. I think we can congratulate ourselves on a job well done,” Jadzia said, peeking inside the box one last time, just to triple check that the lizard was still there. “We should go before Julian gets here.”

They left the infirmary, both giggling over the ridiculous nature of the plan. The nurses were given strict instructions not to touch the box, and stricter instructions to lie about who had left it. 

“Who put the box there?” Jadzia grilled them on the way out.

“I didn’t see,” One of the nurses responded, turning to her colleague. “Did you?”

“Certainly not,” The other replied.

“Perfect, keep that up and we’ll make dishonest people of you yet.” Jadzia joked. Then she spotted Julian in the distance, returning from his lunch hour. Grabbing Nerys by the hand she dragged her after her towards the nearest turbolift. They disappeared inside just as Julian reached the crowd of nurses by the door of the infirmary. He was with Garak, so there was no way he had noticed them. His attention had been elsewhere.

The turbolift deposited them, breathless from strangled fits of laughter, outside of a storage bay. The faint sound of music could be heard through the closed door. Still reeling from their success, Jadzia led them in through the door and they collapsed against the bulkhead.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Nerys managed to say through almost tearful laughter. “I just wish we could see his reaction.”

“I already asked Odo to save us the footage from the security system,” Jadzia replied. 

“We must be evil,” Nerys said.

“We probably are,” Jadzia agreed.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. There was a figure standing over them that they hadn’t noticed before. Miles, looking rather confused at the sight of the two senior officers, collapsed against a bulkhead gasping for breath and holding hands.

Holding hands. 

Jadzia became suddenly painfully aware of this fact. As did Nerys, who snatched her hand back in a hurry. “Chief.” She said, nodding in his direction by way of greeting.

“Major. I didn’t mean to spoil the fun. By all means, continue.”

“No, that’s alright. It’s time we pulled ourselves together and headed back to Ops.” 

“Or we could stay here. Just for a little longer,” Jadzia suggested. “I can hear music, and Miles hasn’t heard about the grand plan yet.”

“What plan?” Miles asked, holding out a hand to help them both up. 

“The plan to get Garak and Julian together.”

“About bloody time,” Miles swore. “Those two have been dancing around each other like a repulsor ray caught in a tractor beam. What’s the plan? I want to know everything.”

So Jadzia told him everything. When she had finished he was sitting in a near reverent silence. 

“You’re both evil,” He said.

“We know.”

“I expect constant updates on how Julian’s received his gift,” He added.

“Of course.”

The music in the background swelled louder. It was a slow song, the perfect kind for dancing to. 

“I think some kind of celebration is in order for a job well done. What’s that music, Miles?”

“Christmas music. It’s an old piece. From the 20th century, I think.”

“It’s lovely.” Jadzia turned to Nerys. “Care for a dance, Major?”

“I don’t know.” Nerys flushed. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“I know that's not true.” Jadzia wasn’t sure what had possessed her to ask for a dance, but she found that she really did want one. “Chief, you don’t mind?”

“Certainly not. You two go ahead, there’s a clear spot behind those boxes that should have enough room for a dance.”

Nerys tentatively took Jadzia’s hand again, letting her lead her behind the row of boxes. She let Jadzia guide her hands, wrapping them around her shoulders while she put hers around Nerys' waist. “I’ll lead, shall I?” She offered.

“Please.” 

“It’s not much of a dance,” Jadzia explained, moving them into a slow sway that kept time with the music. “It’s just nice.”

“Yes. It’s nice,” Nerys agreed. Astonishingly, her head came to rest on Jadzia’s shoulder. 

“We did good work today.” Jadzia was all but whispering now. Miles had turned the music up, and it swelled around them. 

“I hope so,” Nerys said. 

“I know so.”

The song wound to a close far too fast, and Nerys pulled away. The warmth of her body, the weight of her head on Jadzia’s shoulder. It was gone, leaving only a very odd feeling that Jadzia recognized but wasn’t ready to confront. 

“We should get back to Ops. Sisko probably thinks we’ve been abducted,” Nerys joked quietly, giving Jadzia a little nudge in the arm as if she too was unhappy to break off their previous contact.

“Yes. We should go,” Jadzia agreed. 

They said goodbye to Miles, who had gone back to fixing a panel by the door. He waved distractedly and told them to come back if they ever wanted another dance.

They didn’t talk about the dance on their way back to the turbolift, but Jadzia found Nerys’ hand in her own again. This time, she didn’t take it back. Not until the lift arrived at Ops and, exchanging a smile full of the promise of future dances, they slowly parted ways to take up their various stations. 


	10. The Ski Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter’s so late today! I had a late start working on it due to an exam. I think the exam went really well though, so that’s good! Definitely went better than poor Julian’s day. But nobody tried to gift me a lizard, so there’s that.
> 
> Today's prompt is a picture. I'll post it with the fic so you can all appreciate the chaos.

Julian, high on the thrill of a successful lunch with Garak, waved goodbye to the tailor and turned to enter the infirmary only to find his nurses lined up, blocking his path.

“What happened?” He asked. ”Did one of you break something?”

“We’re just happy to see you,” somebody said after a long pause.

“I just went for lunch,” Julian said, surprised. He started to push past them into the infirmary. “It's not like I was gone for long. Are you sure you don’t want to tell me anything before I go in? You all look guilty.”

Nobody answered him. Julian made his way inside carefully, scanning the room for broken equipment or possibly a murder victim. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

There was nothing out of the ordinary inside, apart from a box, suspiciously perched on a biobed. Julian made his way over, aware of his nurses following him in a crowd. There was a note on the top. He picked it up and began to read aloud for the benefit of his audience.

 _“My Dear Julian. I had the good fortune of drawing your name for the Secret Santa. I know--”_ He broke off for a moment, then continued: _“I know how lonely it can be for you, all alone in your quarters. I hope that this gift will lead you to some much needed realizations and that it will bring you some comfort when the real thing isn’t around.”_

Then he stopped speaking altogether. The rest of the note was just too much to process. Very calmly he picked up the box, which apparently contained a lizard named Garak, and set it down under a desk on the side of the room. “I’ll deal with that later,” he announced.

“What is it, Doctor?”

“Nothing. Nothing important.”

“I think it’s alive. Don’t you want to open it?” 

Julian didn’t. But he also felt bad leaving a living creature alone in a box for the remainder of his shift. He carefully nudged the lid off the box with the toe of his boot. 

Curled up in a nest of blankets in the bottom of the box was a lizard. It was asleep, its little feet wrapped around its tail. Julian knelt beside the box, and hesitantly reached down to stroke it on the head. 

“Garak” opened his eyes and blinked lazily at him. He had a somewhat aloof expression on his face. Clearly not remotely interested in Julian. Just like the real Garak, Julian thought bitterly.

“Who’s idea of a joke is this?” He snapped, replacing the lid. “Which one of you put this here?”

“None of us! It really was your Secret Santa. They snuck in. We didn’t see them.”

“How could five of you not see somebody sneaking into the infirmary?” Julian asked.

“Maybe they beamed in,” somebody suggested.

“Maybe.” Julian somehow doubted this. “Or maybe they made you promise not to tell. Was it Garak?”

“Nobody asked us to lie about anything.”

“Fine then. Don’t tell me.” 

He knew anyway. It was Garak. He had bribed the nurses, or blackmailed them. Julian couldn’t even begin to imagine what this meant for their relationship, but he couldn’t think of anyone else who would have done this. It made sense now, why Garak hadn’t told him who his Secret Santa recipient was. It had been Julian.

Of course, there was still the possibility that he was wrong. He couldn’t confront Garak about this. Because if he was wrong, and Garak found out that Julian was in possession of a lizard bearing the same name, well. That would be the most mortifying experience. 

Garak Jr would just have to remain a secret for now. 

“You can all clearly keep a secret,” Julian said to the assembled nurses. “If any of you so much as suggest to anyone that this happened, I will make you work a shift on Christmas.”

“Understood, Doctor.”

Julian took the afternoon off after that. He purchased a terrarium from Quark who suspiciously was selling one in front of his bar just as Julian exited the infirmary with “Garak”. Julian bought it, too tired to ask why he had it. Then he took it home and spent the day setting it up for “Garak” and reading up on what temperature he needed to provide the lizard with, and what he would eat. Not much, it seemed. He was a picky lizard.

Luckily, Quark had access to the very specific breed of beetle that “Garak” liked. 

It was all very odd. Exhausted by the experience and absolutely famished after trying to set up a suitable habitat all afternoon, Julian made dinner plans with Miles. He needed to talk to someone about “Garak" and Garak. Miles would know what to do. And if he didn’t he would know how to distract Julian. Distraction was almost as good as a solution. 

***

“What was it you wanted to talk about, Julian?” Miles asked, sitting down across the table from him. 

“I’ve had a rather odd experience,” Julian began. “It’s the Secret Santa. I have just had the longest day of my life, and I need to talk about it.”

“You’re having trouble deciding what to get your recipient too?” Miles asked. “I have Major Kira, and I can’t even begin to think of a gift.”

“That’s not it,” Julian said. “And you should get Keiko to bring something back for her from Bajor. She’d like that.” 

“That’s not a bad idea. Who do you have?”

“The Captain. That’s not the problem though.”

Miles looked uncomfortable. He was shifting his chair, looking around anxiously for some other topic of discussion. It was enough that Julian noticed it.

“Miles, is something wrong?”

“I just hate to see you stressed,” Miles said quickly. “Can we do something to get your mind off of whatever this is? Maybe a holosuite is open? We could go for a walk. Or skiing! I’ve been wanting to go skiing recently.”

“I--” Julian started. This was not the calm conversation he had needed. 

“There’s Quark!” Miles said, waving him over. “Quark, we’d like a holosuite.”

Before Julian had a chance to process what was happening, Miles had him in a winter coat and ski boots, standing in deep snow in the holosuite. Unlike the time he had gone in to look at snow with Garak, the temperature was down and Julian shivered a little in his coat.

“How did you talk me into this?” He muttered. “I just wanted to discuss--”

“Shall we begin?” Miles asked, cutting in.

“Miles, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were deliberately avoiding the subject,” Julian said, tiredly starting after Miles towards the nearest slope. “But you can’t know what I’m talking about.”

There was a long silence. 

“Can you?” Julian asked, the significance of Miles’ silence suddenly dawning on him. “Miles, do you know something that I don’t?”

“No,” Miles said. 

“Miles. My Secret Santa got me an early gift. A lizard from Cardassia, that just so happens to be named Garak.”

“Shocking,” Miles said, pulling a face. “I can’t believe anyone would--”

“You knew about this,” Julian said, accusingly. “Who bought the lizard, Miles?”

“Come on, we should start. It will get your mind off of the… situation.” Miles pushed off down the slope. Julian stood, watching him shrink as he grew further away. Then he followed after with the intention of interrogating him further at the bottom. 

“Does the whole station know apart from me?” Julian asked breathlessly, gliding to a stop beside Miles. 

“About what?”

“The damn lizard!”

“I don’t know who bought it, Julian,” Miles said.

“You’ve been avoiding the subject all night. Please, if you know who bought it, tell me! Was it Garak?”

“Why would you think it was Garak?” Miles asked, starting back towards the ski lift. 

“Because whoever it was left a note. Lizard “Garak” is supposed to keep me company when I’m not with the real Garak. I-- Miles, you know how I feel about Garak. We’ve talked about it before. If Garak got this for me, what’s it supposed to mean?”

“Certainly nothing bad,” Miles said, stopping to really listen for the first time that night. “If you like Garak, and he did get this for you, then it’s a good sign isn’t it?”

That did actually make sense. It was a sign that Garak knew how Julian felt, and that he wasn’t repulsed by it. He was encouraging it even. “Do you really think so?”

“I know so.” Miles said. “Now let’s get back to skiing.”

They went down again, Julian interrogating Miles the entire way up on the ski lift. Miles still seemed to know something, but his reassurances that the lizard was a good thing kept Julian too distracted to question him.

They stayed for a while, Julian in a good mood again for the first time since he had found “Garak” in the infirmary. They didn’t leave until Julian asked Miles if he should confront real Garak about it, and Miles reacted by losing his balance and clinging to Julian as if his life depended on it. He then claimed a sprained ankle. One look at his ankle confirmed that he hadn’t done more than roll it, but Julian told him to take it easy all the same. Then they parted ways for the night.

Miles knew something, that was clear. But he seemed to think that this was a good sign, though asking Garak about it wasn’t something that he had encouraged whatsoever. Back at home, Julian sat down beside the terrarium where little lizard Garak was sleeping under a heat lamp. 

There were still a lot of mysteries surrounding the little guy, but Julian had to admit the lizard was doing his job. Julian didn’t feel as lonely as he sometimes did in the evenings. 

“You’re not so bad after all,” He told the sleeping lizard. “Pretty cute actually. I only wish you could tell me where you came from.”

Lizard Garak opened one eye and winked at him.

“I see.” Julian laughed. “Just as enigmatic as your namesake. Well, keep your secrets, Garak. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

He went to sleep that night, rather enjoying the thought that he had a roommate. Even if that roommate didn’t do anything more than sprawl lazily under a heat lamp.


	11. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “Snow angels, but in some substance other than snow.” 
> 
> Oh boy, the places my mind went on this one. The prophets would be ashamed of me. Luckily I think the final product is quite wholesome! Enjoy!

“Explain to me how we’ve been dating for nearly a week, and we still haven’t actually gone on a date?” Quark grumbled, sitting next to Odo in the bar that had just begun filling up with morning drinkers and people after a quick morning snack. 

“You’ve been too busy running the bar,” Odo said. “I tried to take you out yesterday, but you told me that there was nowhere to go except the bar and that if you were here you might as well be working.”

“Then you’ll just have to think of something else,” Quark told him. “Anything we do on the promenade will be boring.”

“We could use a holosuite. Is there anywhere you've always wanted to go?”

“I’ve been everywhere. They’re _my_ holosuites. I have unlimited access.”

“Yes, but the point is that you’d be doing it with me,” Odo reminded him. “We could go for a picnic, or just a nice walk.”

“Who goes on a walk for a date?” Quark asked.

“Lots of people.” 

“Well, I’d be willing to try. Come back at lunch and we’ll go then.”

Odo nodded, happy with the arrangement. He could take Quark somewhere nice, maybe the O'Brien's had a program modelled after a botanical garden. It was better than moping around the bar, which is probably what Quark would have ended up suggesting. 

Unfortunately, when lunch time came around, they were interrupted by Kira, Dax, and O’Brien. The three of them arrived at the bar at the same time that Odo was returning for the much anticipated date. “Do you have the security footage of Julian finding the lizard?” Dax asked, not even bothering to say hello. 

“Good afternoon,” Odo responded. “I do.”

“Great!” Dax said, staring at him expectantly.

“I can’t show you all now. Quark and I have a date.”

“That’s wonderful. What are you two doing?”

“We have a date in the holosuite--”

“Great. You’re not booked anywhere. You have time to show us the footage first. Please, Odo? I need to know if the plan is working.”

Odo surveyed the three expectant faces, staring at him like a row of children waiting to be given sweets. Then he glanced over at the bar where Quark was giving Rom orders in preparation for being away from the bar over the busy lunch hour. He had changed into a fitted suit that had clearly been very deliberately chosen for their date. Odo would never have labeled himself as the kind of person to notice such things, but he noticed it with Quark. 

It was probably just all that conditioning to keep a close eye on the Ferengi. He was used to noticing things about Quark. 

“Why is everyone here?” Quark asked, making his way over to where they all stood.

“They want to see the footage of Dr. Bashir finding the lizard.”

“No. We have plans.”

“That’s what I told them, but they're very adamant.”

“It will only take a minute,” Miles said. “Please! He was so worked up over it yesterday that he dragged me skiing to talk about it.”

“I was there. _You_ dragged him skiing,” Quark muttered. 

“He thinks Garak got him the lizard, so I think this is all working," Miles told them.

“He’s definitely keeping it,” Quark said. “He bought a terrarium from me, and he’s put in orders for beetles to feed the thing. Seems like the plan is working fine. You can all wait to see the footage,” 

“We--”

“No,” Quark said decisively. “Odo planned a nice date, and I’m not going to sit in the security office with all of you when we could be having a picnic. If you want to see the footage so badly, get Rom to bring it up on the display behind the bar.”

He turned and led Odo off, leaving the others behind.

“Get Rom to do _what_?” Odo asked. “He has access…?”

“Of course he does. Why are you so surprised?” 

That was a fair response. If Odo had Quark’s room bugged, it stood to reason that Quark would be able to hack into the security system. It was a reciprocal exchange of invasion. 

But if Quark had access, then he knew that Odo had his room bugged…

“Don’t think I don’t know about you spying on me at night,” Quark said as they entered the holosuite. 

“I’m beginning to doubt that there’s anything you don’t know,” Odo said, feeling begrudgingly proud of the fact. “Why didn’t you complain or ask me to remove it?”

“I liked the attention.” 

The program inside the suite was a garden on Bajor, filled with plants from all corners of the quadrant. Odo couldn’t smell any of them, but he didn’t really care. It was enough to see that Quark looked awed by the sheer volume and vibrancy of the flowers’ presence.

“This is beautiful, Odo.”

“I thought you’d been everywhere?” Odo joked.

“Not here.”

“Well, you can thank the O’Briens. It’s Keiko’s program.”

They found a spot to sit in the grass under a blossoming tree. It took them a while because Quark discovered a voice-over that identified each and every plant. By the time they were sitting, Odo had no desire to ever hear anything else about the type of soil needed for a Terran rose, midnight orchids, Betazed chameleon roses, or to hear any more facts about how well jumja trees grew with climbing plants.

They sat in a bunch of tiny petals that were peppered over the grass. Quark had completely relaxed, rolling lazily around in the petals and leaving Ferengi sized outlines in the layer that covered the grass. Meanwhile, Odo tried out the shapes of increasingly complex flowers. It felt less like a date at first, and more just a tremendous release of tension.

Odo would have never guessed that he would feel most comfortable there, in companionable silence, with his bitter rival. A person he would have arrested less than a week ago. A person he probably would arrest now if he had to, though with more reluctance. The vulnerability felt foreign to him, but so pleasant that he never wanted to move.

Until Quark crawled through a pile of petals, sending them flying everywhere, to get to Odo. He had apparently had enough of the silence, or rather the lack of contact. He waited for Odo to resume a humanoid form, waiting for each petal to blend out into his hair, each leaf to become a limb. Then he kissed him. 

It was the first time they had kissed since the night with the mistletoe. It wasn’t as apprehensive as that first kiss had been, or as urgent as the ones after they had closed the bar that night had been. It was a soft kiss, a giggly, breathy, kiss. 

“I never thought I’d be kissing goo,” Quark said, drawing back just enough to speak. 

“I never thought I’d be kissing a criminal,” Odo replied. “And yet here we are.”

“Of course. My terrible crime of being gorgeous.” Quark laughed. The chuckle came in between the soft and lazy kisses. 

They didn’t leave until Rom came to kick them out. Somebody else had the suite booked, and Quark wasn’t willing to cancel the booking and potentially lose profit, so the date had to end. 

“We’ll do this again,” Odo promised. "Preferably soon."

“Very soon,” Quark agreed. 

  
  



	12. The Sneeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: “Imagine your OTP: Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other’s eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent. And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed.”

After viewing the security footage that Rom somehow had access to, Jadzia and Nerys dropped by the infirmary to make dinner plans with Julian. He had seemed reluctant to agree to anything after work, claiming that he had “something to get back to” in his quarters. Jadzia and Nerys hadn’t let on that they knew that something was a lizard. But they had bullied him into going for dinner anyway.

At dinner they had talked about everything. From work, to Christmas, to the Secret Santa. Julian had been very guarded about it all, refusing to speculate about who had him, and not even hinting at who he had. Jadzia, of course, couldn’t discuss her recipient, but they had discussed the socks that Nerys had bought for Garak. 

“I just didn’t know what Garak would like,” she lamented.

“Garak likes beetles,” Julian responded promptly. 

There was a moment of silence, during which Jadzia could see the panic build in Julian’s eyes. 

“Beatles,” Julian finally amended. “The Beatles. An Earth band from the 20th century. He loves them.”

“Do they make socks with them on?” Nerys asked. Jadzia could see her fighting a losing battle against a grin. “I’ve already got him the other socks. I could do a set.”

“They probably do,” Julian said, hesitantly. “I could have a look.”

“Thank you! I want to make sure Garak likes his gift,” Nerys said, pausing to giggle partway through the sentence. 

Julian was distant for the rest of dinner, then he hurried off, presumably to try and convince Garak to start listening to the Beatles so that he wouldn’t be too shocked by Nerys’ gift. Meanwhile, Nerys and Jadzia, giddy with the success they had encountered at dinner, went to Jadzia’s quarters to talk things over.

“Garak likes beetles now.” Nerys snickered, perching on the edge of Jadzia’s bed while Jadzia replicated them both a warm drink. ‘Would that be Garak the tailor?”

“Somehow I doubt it.” Jadzia laughed, handing her a warm mug. “It sounds like Julian is getting along with his new roommate just fine.”

“Let’s just hope this actually gets the ball rolling on their relationship. Julian’s with real Garak, I mean.”

“It will. Everyone’s thinking about relationships this time of year,” Jadzia said pointedly, taking a seat beside Nerys on the bed.

“Who’s everybody?” Nerys asked. “Quark and Odo?”

“And Garak and Julian.” Jadzia was tempted to add “ _And me and you_ ,” but she didn’t, letting the words just trail off into nothingness instead of voicing them.

Nerys seemed to have heard them anyway. She set her mug down on the table by the bed and flopped back onto the mattress, lying widthwise, her legs hanging over the edge. “I’m exhausted,” she said. 

It was a clear invitation. A clear, “ _I hear your unspoken plea to talk, and raise you cuddles_.” Jadzia set her mug down beside Nerys’ and laid down beside her. They both stayed that way, awkwardly watching the ceiling for a moment, before Nerys turned in to face Jadzia and Jadzia turned to meet her halfway.

“I don’t want to talk about Garak and Julian anymore,” Nerys whispered. “Not right now.”

“Fine by me,” Jadzia replied. They were nearly nose to nose now, so close that it was almost an effort to focus on maintaining eye contact. But Nerys had very pretty brown eyes, and Jadzia was willing to risk going cross eyed if it meant she could keep submerging herself in them. 

They both stayed perfectly still, perfectly quiet, content to just lie there and observe one another. Jadzia thought about leaning in just a little bit further to graze her lips with Nerys’, but that would have required more strength than she had, trapped in Nerys’ gaze. 

And then Nerys had spoiled it by sneezing, urgently shooting up to cover her face and spare Jadzia from a cloud of germs. The violent motion was enough to send Jadzia rolling away and tumbling to the floor.

Recovering from her somewhat dazed state, Jadzia started laughing. The sneeze had been too cute--too unexpected--to illicit any other response from her. The peal of laughter stopped when she saw how mortified Nerys looked.

“I’m so sorry, I ruined the moment.”

“You didn’t ruin the moment, you just changed it,” Jadzia reassured her. 

All the same, Nerys was embarrassed and showed herself out for the evening, leaving Jadzia to clear away the mugs and to get ready for bed all on her own. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the twelfth chapter! We're halfway through the fic. I hope everyone's enjoying it <3


	13. The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “Character A wants to host a Christmas gathering and asks Character B for help.”
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Abbey Road, and I can definitely see that leaking not so subtly into the fic lol. If any of you haven’t yet had a foray into the Beatles, Julian and I encourage you to! They’re one of the most popular bands of all time for a reason!
> 
> If you are a Beatles fan, tell me your favourite song! I have too many to actually pick, but Eleanor Rigby is beautifully melancholy so if I had to settle on one it would probably be that.

“So you see, Garak. The Beatles just happened to come up over dinner last night, and I promised everyone I’d convince you to try them,” Julian lied, standing at the entrance to Garak’s shop in the early hours of the morning following his disastrous dinner with Jadzia and Nerys. He had just “explained” the situation to Garak, avoiding the actual root of the problem. 

“The Beatles? This is a very confusing story, my dear. You told Major Kira and Commander Dax that you would get me to listen to a 20th Century band?"

“Yes, they just wanted to hear what you thought about them,” Julian said, looking anywhere but at Garak. 

“I’m still confused, but I’ll give them a try if it’s so important to you,” Garak said. 

“Thank you,” Julian said. He was starting to wonder how he would ever dig himself out of this web of mop-topped lies. 

“Are you busy?” Garak asked, mercifully changing the subject.

“No, it’s my day off,” Julian replied.

“Excellent. You might as well help me with something while you’re here,” Garak said. “Quark wants me to host a small gathering here in the shop for some of his clients. I said I’d do it, but only if it meant I could take down all of this.” He gestured to the advertising paraphernalia that still filled a corner of his shop. “I need you to help me set up for the event. It’s Christmas themed, and I still have a feeble grasp of the holiday, I’m afraid.”

“ _You’re_ throwing a Christmas party?” Julian asked, suddenly feeling less ridiculous about his Beatles request earlier. “For _Quark_? Why is he doing that here? Why not at the bar?”

“Because Odo is always there, now more than ever, and he wants a private place to meet with these clients.”

“Garak, are you trying to get yourself arrested? Quark won’t host something because he’s afraid Odo will find out, so _you_ agree to do it? It could easily be extremely illegal!”

“Extremely illegal. What an odd term. Something is either legal or illegal, there’s hardly varying degrees.”

“You’re deflecting,” Julian admonished. “Don’t think I don’t notice when you do that. And I would argue that you can have varying degrees of illegality. Murder seems worse than theft.”

“But they’re both illegal. One is not _more_ illegal than the other.”

“But-- oh, nevermind. You’re evading the real question. Why did you agree to this?”

“Because it will get rid of Quark’s advertising materials, which are currently taking up far too much space in my tiny shop,” Garak said, gesturing again at the absurdly coloured flyers, posters and cutouts. 

“Before I agree to help you with anything, I’m going to have a word with Quark,” Julian said, turning on his heel and storming out. Fueled by righteous anger, he marched right past a rather confused looking Odo who had just been telling Jake and Nog to stop running on the Promenade.

“Dr. Bashir is running,” Nog pointed out. 

“He’s walking with purpose,” Odo said lamely. “There’s a difference.”

Julian didn’t stop until he was in the bar. A surprised looking Quark greeted him at the door. 

“Dr. Bashir?”

“Quark. What are you trying to do to Garak?”

There was a long moment of silence. “What do you mean?” Quark finally asked carefully. “Is this about the beetles?”

“What does any of this have to do with the Beatles?” Julian asked. He was starting to get extremely annoyed by the very idea of the band, they had come up so distressingly frequently in the last two days. “No. I mean, are you trying to get him arrested? If word gets out that you’ve been hosting criminals at his shop, he’ll get in trouble right along with you.”

“Oh, _Garak_ ,” Quark said, looking relieved. “He’ll be fine. He can look after himself, Doctor. And besides, it’s not anything illegal. The clients are paying me to teach them about the marketability of Christmas, but they’re also selling me Odo’s gift so I wanted to meet them somewhere private.”

“Oh,” Was all Julian could manage.

“It was very noble of you,” Quark said, kindly. “Barging in here to defend him.”

“Well, you know, that’s my duty as a Starfleet officer,” Julian said. “Always looking out for the civilians. Would you happen to have any whiskey lying around?”

“Sure. Have it on the house, Doctor. You need something to calm your nerves,” Quark said, still treating Julian as if he were something fragile that would either explode or shatter at any moment. 

“Thank you,” Julian said. He drank it quickly, then made his way back to Garak, dragging his feet the whole time. 

“Everything alright?” Odo asked him, as Julian passed him in the other direction. 

“Fine,” Julian replied. 

When he got back to the shop, Garak had moved all of Quark’s advertisements out in front of the shop and had somehow commandeered Jake and Nog to haul it away for him. 

“You’re back.” Was all he said when Julian sat down in a chair by the entrance. 

“Quark assured me it was all on the level,” Julian said, slumping into the chair in a funk of exhaustion and embarrassment. “You could have told me that before I made a fool of myself.”

“To be perfectly honest--”

“That’ll be the day,” Julian muttered.

“To be _honest_ ,” Garak continued, ignoring the remark. “I wasn’t sure what to expect from Quark. Just that it had to be Christmas themed. Which I still need help with, if you’re willing.”

“Alright,” Julian agreed. “What do I need to do?” 

“Just help me with this tinsel. Quark assured me it was the staple of holiday decorating.”

“It’s not. Not as much as Quark seems to think it is.”

“Then tell me what is. Should I put on the Beatles while we decorate?”

“Yes, alright.” Julian managed to stand out of his chair, somewhat rejuvenated by the promise of good music and a task to do. “But maybe don’t start with _Revolver_ . It’s from their experimental phase, so it’s something you should listen to later. And don’t start with the early stuff either. _Abbey Road_ is in the sweet spot though.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Garak responded. 

They spent several hours listening to the Beatles and decorating. Garak claimed not to like the band, but at one point Julian caught him humming _Maxwell’s Silver Hammer_ \--an amusingly sinister song--so they had found one song that he liked, at least. 

When the shop was all decked out in tinsel and Christmas decorations, they stopped the music and took a moment in silence to survey their handiwork. 

“Not bad, Garak.” 

“Not bad at all, my dear.”

“I should be on my way,” Julian said, reluctantly. “You probably have all kinds of work to do now, and I doubt Quark will want me here when his clients arrive.”

“He never said I couldn’t bring a guest to my own party. I'm the host, after all.”

“All the same, I should go.” Julian did want to stay, but he was still feeling somewhat flustered by the earlier confrontation with Quark. “Let me know how they like our decorations!”

“Of course, my dear,” Garak told him. Julian wasn’t sure if he had imagined it, but Garak looked almost sad at Julian’s insistence on leaving. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yes. Later.” Then Julian hurried out of the shop. It was right around lunchtime, but he was too anxious to go anywhere to eat, so he went straight back to his quarters. Once inside he took a seat beside the terrarium and started to rant to the lizard. It was something he had started doing over the couple of days he had owned him.

“You’ll never believe what a fool I made of myself this morning,” he said, lifting the top off to be sure that lizard Garak could hear him. “He told me he was hosting something for Quark, and I had to go rushing to his defense.”

Garak Jr eyed him sympathetically.

“And it was his fault that I did it! If he’d told me that the gathering was perfectly innocent, well I wouldn’t have made such an idiot of myself. It’s almost as if he did it on purpose.”

Garak Jr blinked lazily.

“And then after that we had a lovely morning decorating his shop and listening to music. And now I don’t know what to think! You’d never lead me on like this, would you?”

Garak Jr moved onto a rock with more direct light, blinking as if to say “ _I’d never be that confusing, Julian_.”

“He doesn’t even call me Julian,” Julian lamented. “And I don’t call him Elim. I could call you Elim though. You wouldn’t mind that.”

Elim shut his eyes and fell asleep on the warm rock.

“You’re so much simpler, Elim.” Julian said quietly. “Although it makes for a less interesting conversation.”

Elim didn’t respond. He was fast asleep. Julian replaced the cover on the terrarium and went to get himself lunch. They could continue their conversation when the lizard woke up. Or maybe by then he’d have worked up the courage to have a conversation like this with the real Garak.

Somehow he doubted that. 


	14. The Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Character A is feeling sad, so Character B tries to make them laugh by picking up a gingerbread man and giving him a funny voice.”
> 
> Quark has had just about enough of everyone’s nonsense...

The party in the tailor shop had been an absolute disaster. Quark’s investors hadn’t invested. Despite the decorated setting, the music, the Christmas themed snacks, they simply hadn’t seen the profit that the season could provide. Quark left the shop after the long lunch hour, feeling worn out and defeated over the waste of time. The only thing he had gotten out of it was Odo’s gift, which had cost him more than he wanted to think about.

With the gift wrapped in so much sparkly paper that you would need x-ray vision to identify it through the layers, Quark made his way back to the bar. Odo was waiting for him by the entrance, looking annoyed. 

“Secret business dealings all lunch? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

For once, Quark didn’t have any patience for this banter. “If you were so concerned you should have been there. I’m sure you could have found a convenient spot to spy from.”

“What are you carrying?” Odo asked.

“None of your business,” Quark said, though it lacked the venom he had intended to imbue it with. He made his way over to the counter and stowed the gift under it.

“You seem upset,” Odo said, leaning against the bar.

“How very observant.”

“Did something happen?”

“If you must know, a business deal fell through,” Quark explained. 

“I’ll never understand why you get so worked up over those things,” Odo scoffed. “You’ll find another one.”

“Of course you wouldn’t understand,” Quark snapped. “You don’t care about money, or possessions, or anything! You’re not a Ferengi, you’ll never understand why we get so upset when our lobes fail us.”

Odo was quiet for a moment, his face unreadable. He let Quark catch his breath, and then he began to speak, slowly and calmly. “No, I don’t understand. Just as you can never understand what my shapeshifting abilities mean to me, or what the Prophets mean to the Bajorans. But I can sympathize, Quark. I’m sorry I was so dismissive.”

“That’s fine,” Quark said. He suddenly felt exhausted. Absolutely drained after his failed venture and sudden outburst.

“Do you want a hug?” Odo offered, awkwardly. “I’ve heard hugs can be very soothing for solids.”

“No, it’s fine. Really.” Quark poured himself a drink, just as Rom appeared out of the back of the bar carrying a tray of Christmas cookies. 

“Uh oh,” Rom said when he spotted Quark. He set the cookies down on the counter, and came to stand beside his brother. “What’s the matter?” 

“He lost a business deal,” Odo explained. He had circled the bar and was standing on Quark’s other side, leaving Quark sandwiched between Odo and Rom. 

“How’s he taking it?” Rom asked.

“ _He’s_ taking it fine,” Quark lied. “I’m right here, Rom. And, as you can see, I’m fine.”

“He’s not fine,” Odo said.

“Do you want a cookie, Brother?” Rom asked, picking one up off the tray. They were decorated to look like little humanoids, some in frosted Starfleet uniforms, some in frosted Bajoran uniforms, some in civilian clothes. Rom’s attention to detail was incredible. He was clearly getting his money’s worth out of that baking correspondence course. The one in his hand was dressed in Bajoran gold, like Odo. 

“No, I do not want a cookie,” Quark grumbled.

And then Rom did possibly the most embarrassing thing he could have done. He waved the cookie at Quark in a way that was meant to signify that the cookie was speaking, and in a far from passable approximation of Odo’s voice, he growled Quark’s name. 

“What are you doing?” Quark hissed.

And then Odo joined in, picking up one cookie that looked as much like a Ferengi as a cookie could look. “Two can play at that game,” he told Rom. And then proceeded to do such a terrible impression of Rom that Rom’s impression of him sounded incredible by comparison.

“Please stop,” Quark begged. “Customers are staring!”

But they didn’t stop. It went on for far too long, with Quark sinking further behind the bar with each word, until eventually he was sitting on the floor, wishing he had Odo’s shapeshifting abilities so that he could turn into a bug and hide somewhere. 

“What’s all this?” A voice asked, mercifully cutting into the mortifying show.

“Dr. Bashir, thank you!” Quark exclaimed, shooting up from his seat on the floor. Behind him, Odo and Rom exchanged looks of triumph. They had succeeded in getting his mind off his woes, even if they had thoroughly embarrassed him in the process.

“Quark! What were you doing on the floor?” Bashir asked. He was carrying a bundle of dark green leafy vegetables under his arm.

“Inspecting it,” Quark said. “What can I do for you, Doctor?”

“Well,” Bashir began, eying Odo and Rom hesitantly. “It’s a rather private matter.”

“Is it about the lizard?” Quark asked. “I’m sick of all the secrecy. You bought a terrarium and beetles from me, Doctor. That’s hardly subtle.”

“Hush!” Bashir hissed, almost dropping the vegetables he was carrying. “Yes, it’s about the lizard! Please be quiet.”

“I don’t know why you’re so worked up over a lizard,” Quark said. “Odo already knows you have it, and it doesn’t matter what Rom knows.”

“It matters what the rest of the bar knows though! Please be quieter. I don’t want anyone to know I have the lizard.”

“What’s its name?” Quark asked. Grateful as he was to Dr. Bashir for saving him from Rom and Odo’s antics, he was still worked up enough from earlier to bully Bashir over the stupid lizard. 

“John Lennon,” Bashir said after a long pause. 

“Oh.” Whatever Quark had been expecting Bashir to say, it hadn’t been that. “Well. Why are you here? Does ‘John Lennon’ need more beetles?”

“Actually, I’m trying to balance out his diet. Vegetables,” Bashir gestured to the plants that he was carrying. “Fresh ones from the Bajoran Greengrocers. And I need some crickets from you, maybe some different kinds of worms. Unless you know someone else on the station who can get me live insects?”

“You could try the Klingon Deli,” Odo offered. “They stock--”

“I’m sure I can get you everything you need,” Quark interjected, glaring at Odo. “If you have a list I can go place an order now.”

Bashir gave him the list, and Quark left for the back of the bar. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Bashir asked.

“A business deal fell through,” Rom and Odo chimed. 

“Oh. I’m surprised he’s still standing.” 


	15. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is a dialogue prompt: “I don’t believe in upper cabinets.”

Ben had been avoiding the Secret Santa, lizards, and all manner of related topics of conversation since the day Nerys and Jadzia had arrived in Ops with “Garak” in a box. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he couldn’t help but ask. 

“How’s the  _ thing _ going?” He asked, just quietly enough that only Jadzia, Nerys, and Miles--who was tinkering with a damaged control panel--could hear him.

“If by 'the thing' you mean Operation Lizard, it depends on who you ask,” Miles said, looking up from his work. 

“Are we calling it Operation Lizard now?” Nerys asked, turning her chair to face them all. “That’s hardly subtle.”

“Only Miles calls it that,” Jadzia said. “And it’s going horribly. Julian’s so tight lipped about it that he’s never going to confront Garak.”

“I’m the only one he’s told about the lizard,” Miles said proudly. 

“He wasn’t hiding it from Quark either,” Nerys pointed out.

“That’s because he’s buying his supplies from Quark. And Odo’s pretending he found out from Quark, so that’s not going to be an issue.”

Two minutes into the conversation and Ben was already confused. “Hang on. Julian told you, Chief. And he told Quark, and he knows that Odo knows. Is that all?”

“Yes. He doesn’t think Jadzia and I know,” Nerys chimed in.

“But he thinks Garak knows because he thinks Garak bought him the lizard,” Miles said. “Only he won’t tell him because he’s afraid he could be wrong about that.”

“He is wrong about that,” Ben pointed out.

“He doesn’t need to know that. He just needs to confront Garak so that they can get together.” Jadzia sighed. “The plan isn’t working. He’s spending more time in his quarters with the lizard than he is with real Garak.”

This was not entirely unexpected, but Ben didn’t feel any satisfaction from being proved right. He had known that the plan was a foolish one, but his crew had a right to foolishness sometimes, and frankly, he too had hoped that the plan would work. 

“In happier news, Julian’s managed to turn Garak into a Beatles fan!” Miles laughed.

“Sorry, Garak the lizard or Garak the tailor? I can’t keep track,” Ben asked.

“Garak the tailor.”

“That seems like a good sign,” Ben said encouragingly. 

“It’s the only good sign.” Jadzia frowned. “It was going so well at first, he clearly wanted the lizard and Miles managed to convince him that it was a good sign--”

“I did,” Miles interrupted, grinning. “He seemed really reassured.”

“Too reassured,” Jadzia said. “Now he likes the lizard more than he likes Garak. I can’t help but think I’ve made a mistake, Benjamin.”

“I doubt that, Old Man,” Ben said kindly. “When Julian’s ready to confront Garak about everything, then he’ll do it.”

“But what if he isn’t ready before Christmas, and then Christmas rolls around and we have to reveal that we were the Secret Santas? That could be catastrophic.” Jadzia looked genuinely worried.

“We could just pin it on the real Santa,” Nerys offered. 

Ben was starting to worry about Nerys’ attachment to Santa, and about her colleagues' intention to indulge it.

“But, Major, you don’t want Santa to catch you lying,” Miles joked. “He sees you when you’re sleeping, you know.”

“He  _ what _ ?” Nerys hissed. 

“He knows when you’re awake,” Miles continued, oblivious to the horrified look on Nerys’ face. 

“Chief.” Ben said, a warning tone layered over the word.

“He knows when you’ve been bad or good.”

“Chief O’Brien,” Ben said, a little louder.

“So be good for goodness sake,” Miles finished, spinning to face Nerys. 

“Does he see us right now?” She whispered.

“Sure, he does!” Miles grinned, still not noticing the petrified expression she was wearing.

“What  _ is _ he?” Nerys asked in that same hushed tone.

“Miles, stop,” Jadzia interjected. “This isn’t funny anymore.”

“What’s not funny?” Miles asked, looking from her to Nerys, then turning slightly to face Ben. “Why do you all look so upset?” He turned back to Nerys, who was still staring at him in horror. “You don’t  _ believe  _ in all that, do you Major?”

“Believe?” 

“It’s a children's story!” Miles exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s not real?” Nerys asked in confusion.

“We should have corrected you earlier,” Sisko sighed. “It’s a story we tell children. Santa is supposed to bring them gifts every year.”

“Molly believes in it,” Miles elaborated. “Keiko and I don’t. We don’t believe in Santa.”

Nerys looked embarrassed now. “Oh,” she managed, turning back to her work. 

Sisko retired to his office, having gained all the information he was likely to about Julian’s current situation, and having fixed a ridiculous miscommunication between his senior staff. As he walked away he could hear Miles trying to patch things over.

“I have to get something from a storage bay. Some tools in an upper cabinet. Will you come help me with them, Major?”

“Sorry, Chief. I can’t,” Nerys responded. “I don’t  _ believe _ in upper cabinets.”


	16. The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work) gave me an angsty prompt for today: “Character A is putting up lights, but falls and breaks their leg and Character B has to hold their hand through the pain.”

Julian had been growing fonder and fonder of the tiny lizard. He wasn’t lonely anymore in his own quarters and if actual, humanoid Garak did something frustrating, or if Julian was feeling a little lovesick, he’d just complain to the lizard. Elim Garak Jr had put up with more ranting than Miles had. He was just a better listener.

It had become such a habit in the short week that he’d owned the small creature, that he’d started complaining as soon as he was in the door. This particular evening, Julian had just returned from dinner with Garak the tailor, and he had a lot to complain about.

“Today, he tried to tell me that Charles Dickens is a contrived and childish author, and that his writing reads like an infant attempting to be eloquent.” Julian fumed, making his way over to his pet’s tank to feed him. “And then I asked him to pass me something and our hands touched and I swear he did it deliberately.”

Still grumbling, Julian went to lift the mesh lid off of the tank. “It’s a good thing you’re not so—” He broke off suddenly. The lid was loose. Julian pushed it off and scanned the tank for Garak. “Elim?” He asked, apprehensively. “Are you in here?”

He decidedly wasn’t. Julian set the lid down beside the terrarium and scanned the room frantically before dropping down to his hands and knees to check under the furniture. “Elim?” 

There, tucked under the bed, was the lizard. Julian laid flat on the floor and stuck his arm under the bed, reaching for him. “Come here.” He coaxed, his hand falling short of the lizard. “It’s alright, surely you know by now that you can trust me.” 

The lizard stuck his tongue out at Julian. “Please don’t be so difficult.” Julian sighed. “You’re being just as stubborn as your namesake. I’m trying to help you!”

The lizard moved very slightly closer. Julian reached out to gently wrap his fingers around him, but was stopped by a quick movement from Garak Jr, who twisted and chomped down on Julian’s finger. Julian sucked in a sharp breath, but refused to drop Garak. He pulled him out from under the bed and stayed there, lying on the floor, gently trying to get the lizard to release his finger.

“Elim, I can’t believe you bit me!” Julian admonished, finally getting his finger free and carefully adjusting his hold on Garak so that he couldn’t repeat the offense. 

Somewhere above Julian, someone politely cleared their throat. 

Julian nearly let go of the lizard in his surprise, twisting to look up at whoever it was that had entered his quarters. As soon as he saw who it was, he wanted to crawl under the bed himself, and potentially bite anyone who tried to get him out. 

There, standing over Julian, looking simultaneously confused and thoroughly amused by the situation, was Garak. The real Garak. The one that hadn’t just bitten Julian on the finger. He held out a hand to help Julian up, taking in the lizard, the damaged finger, and Julian’s rather ridiculous position on the floor. “Are you quite all right, my dear?” Real Garak asked.

“I’m fine,” Julian muttered, refusing Garak’s attempt to help him up. Instead, he awkwardly pushed up into a seated position, one hand still cradling the lizard. His heart pounding, ears burning, Julian turned away from Garak to deposit the lizard back in its tank. 

“Who’s this?” Garak asked, crouching beside Julian and the tank to get a better look at the lizard. 

“You mean you don’t know?” Julian asked, his worst fears confirmed. If Garak hadn’t bought him the lizard, then this was the most mortifying way for him to find out.

“I’ve only just met him. I’m going to require a formal introduction.” 

Julian wanted to cover the tank, but Garak had reached in and was petting Garak Jr on the head. Annoyingly, Garak Jr seemed to like Garak even more than he liked Julian. Julian felt somewhat betrayed.

“I thought you bought him,” Julian said. 

“Me? Certainly not. These are pests on Cardassia, if I were going to buy you a pet I’d get something a little nicer.” Garak Jr looked up at them. He almost seemed to be frowning at Garak’s comment. “Though I’ll admit, he’s got a certain charm. He’s almost cute.”

Garak Jr looked happy again at the almost compliment.

“I got him from my Secret Santa,” Julian said. “There was a note. I thought it was from you, but now I don’t know what to think.” He handed Garak the note, which he had been keeping near the tank.

“Dear me,” Garak said after he had finished reading the note. “I can see why you thought it was me, though I assure you it wasn’t.”

Julian was surprised to find that it was a relief to have Garak know. He reached into the tank and picked Garak Jr up, letting him crawl around on the floor between them. “You’re not mad? About the name?”

“Certainly not,” Garak said. “But we have to figure out who was responsible. I’d like to know which of your colleagues is trying to get us together.”

“I was so sure it was you that I never stopped to think,” Julian said. “Miles seemed to know something about it, but he hinted that it was from you and I believed him. Quark knows because I bought the tank from him, and I think Odo found out from Quark?”

“Quark could be responsible,” Garak mused.

“I suppose I should change the lizard’s name,” Julian said, cutting in with what he felt was a more pressing matter. “It’s been a bit strange calling you both Garak.”

“You were calling him Elim earlier,” Garak pointed out.

“Yes, well, it was easier to keep track that way,” Julian said defensively. 

“You never call me Elim,” Garak said.

“You never call me Julian,” Julian countered. 

There was a long moment of silence, each waiting for the other to give them permission to use their first name. After what felt like an eternity, Julian spoke again: “Why don’t we just call him Junior for now?”

“That works,” Garak (Elim?) said. 

There was another horribly long pause. “Maybe we should move his tank onto that table,” Julian said when the silence grew to be too much for him.

“That might be a good idea,” Garak agreed. 

Julian placed Junior on the bed and they stood, lifting the big tank with them and setting it on a long table by the wall. 

“Now that it’s not on the floor, I’ll need a different way to mount these lights,” Julian said. “He likes warm temperatures, and the station isn’t quite right.”

“I know,” Garak said.

“Right. Of course,” Julian said. He grabbed the UV and the heat lamp and dragged a chair over. “Well, I’ll just set these up above the tank.”

Garak eyed the chair skeptically. “Is this safe?” He asked. “You could fall.”

“I’m just putting up lights. I know what I’m doing,” Julian scoffed. “I took an engineering extension course at the Academy.”

The chair did not feel safe, but Julian didn’t mention that. It wobbled a little as he stepped onto it, and Julian placed a steadying hand on the wall, fiddling with the lights in the other hand. He didn’t really have a game plan for mounting the lights, but he was on the chair now so it was too late for that. As he reached an arm out to test the positioning of one of the lamps, the chair tipped.

There wasn’t time to so much as cry out. Julian launched himself away from the tank, which had cost too much to break. He hit the ground hard, managing to protect the lamps and his head, but getting the wind knocked out of him. There were dizzying spots swirling in his vision for a moment, and when they cleared Garak was peering down at him.

“Ow,” Julian said, when he could breathe again. There was pain radiating from his lower back. He couldn’t quite pinpoint its origin. “Did I break the lamp?”

“The lamp is fine,” Garak said. Julian suddenly realized his hand was being held. “Julian, are  _ you _ hurt?”

“I don’t know,” Julian said truthfully, trying to roll over and finding it far too painful. “I think I might be.”

“Where’s your tricorder?” Garak asked. “Julian?”

If he hadn’t been in so much pain, Julian would have smiled. All it took to get Garak to hold his hand and to call him by his name was an injury. “It’s by the bed.”

Garak was only gone a moment, then he was back, one hand taking Julian’s again, the other fumbling with the tricorder. 

Julian took the tricorder from him and ran the diagnostic himself. He was relieved to find that there was nothing seriously wrong, just a bruised tailbone. No broken bones, no concussion, just a nasty bruise. 

“Well?” Garak asked. 

“I’m fine, Garak,” Julian said, giving his hand a squeeze. “I just bruised myself.”

“ _ Please _ call me Elim,” Garak said. 

“Elim,” Julian repeated. 

“You’re sure it’s just a bruise?” Elim asked again. 

“Just a bruise,” Julian reassured him. 

Elim helped him up and grabbed his med bag for him, waiting while Julian ran a handheld regenerator unit over the affected area. 

“Should I take you to the infirmary?” He asked.

Julian was sitting on the bed now, already feeling immensely better. “I’m a doctor, Elim. I can deal with a bruise.” Junior crawled over and sat on his lap, looking up at Elim as if he was siding with Julian. “See? Junior thinks I’m fine.”

“Junior doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Elim frowned. “Are you sure about that name, Julian? I liked his last one better.”

“Of course you did,” Julian laughed. “I’m not totally settled on the name. We can pick a different one if you’d like.”

“We should think about it before we decide. It’s not an easy task, naming a pet.”

“I guess it’s not,” Julian agreed. “It’s far more complicated than I would have thought.”

Elim made Julian get up and walk the length of the room several times, checking to be sure that the regenerator had done its work. Once he was sure that Julian was fine, he relaxed a little. He settled in, continuing their literature discussion from lunch while Julian called Miles to come put up the lights.

“Garak?” Miles asked, looking confused at the sight of the Cardassian sitting on the floor holding the lizard. 

“It’s a long story, Miles,” Julian whispered. “Just come in and put up the lights. I’m not allowed to anymore.”

Miles was quick with the lights, but as he left, still as confused as he had been when he arrived, he pointed out the fact that Elim was measuring the lizard. “Reckon he’s going to try to make him a tiny suit?”

“Maybe,” Julian said happily. 

“Why is he in your quarters?”

“I’m not actually sure,” Julian said. “I’m glad he was. He didn’t buy the lizard though, so you were wrong about that.” 

After Miles left Julian took a careful seat by the door, still feeling slightly stiff, and watched Elim and Junior. After a while, he decided that Miles had asked a valid question. One that he wanted an answer to. “Elim, why were you in my quarters in the first place?”

“Hmm?” Elim looked up at him. “Oh, I had something for you.” He reached a hand into his pocket. “Rom wanted to give it to you at dinner, but he forgot so he asked me to deliver it. Apparently he's been baking cookie versions of everyone on the station.”

“It’s me as a cookie?” Julian asked, taking the small package and beginning to unwrap it. “Oh, the leg’s broken.”

“That must have happened when I was trying to make sure you weren’t dying after your fall,” Elim said, frowning down at the slightly fractured cookie. 

“I guess I did break something after all.” Julian chuckled. “I’m sure it will still taste wonderful. It looks great.”

Of course this didn’t explain why Elim hadn’t rung the doorbell, but Julian didn’t really mind. This had been quite the evening, but he was glad it had happened. Somehow the lizard really had brought them closer together, despite those mortifying first moments. 

Now all they had to do was figure out who was responsible for all this. Julian didn’t think it was Miles, but it could easily have been Quark. Although it could have been the Captain too. He was the one who had initiated the Secret Santa. 

It really could have been anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work) never specified that they had to be Christmas lights…  
> And I didn’t want poor Julian to actually be out of commission with a broken leg, so I found a workaround there too. It caused Garak plenty of stress regardless. 
> 
> Give me potential names for the lizard! Should it stay Garak Jr? Just Junior? Should we actually name him John Lennon? I can’t promise that I’ll end up picking anything that’s suggested, but I’d love to hear people’s ideas.


	17. The Citrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “Character A and Character B have a fight over the difference between clementines and mandarins.”  
> I jokingly suggested this to [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian/work) as a prompt earlier in the month. It has come back to bite me.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who suggested names for the lizard yesterday. I love all the suggestions <3  
> I have yet to make a decision, but I would ideally be able to use them all. They've all been wonderful ideas!

“This had better be good,” Quark grumbled. He and Odo were seated at the counter in the bar, well past midnight, waiting for some late night visitors. 

“What did Chief O’Brien say?” Odo asked. 

“Just that there had been big developments and that we all had to meet. If I’d known that this whole lizard thing was going to take so much time and effort, I’d never have agreed to help.”

“I thought you were as excited as the others to get Garak and Dr. Bashir together,” Odo said. 

“I was. But it’s all anyone talks about. And when I’m not listening to them talk about the lizard, I’m listening to Rom drone on and on about baking and Earth food. If I ever hear another word about the difference between a clementine and a tangerine then I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

“What is the difference?” Odo asked.

“There. Is. No. Difference.” Quark growled. “Humans just have a need to catalogue everything, every single stupid variation.” There were several orange fruits in a bowl on the counter and Quark grabbed them, waving them at Odo in his annoyance. 

“They look different to me,” Odo replied. “If I were trying to imitate any single one, I’d have to be able to identify all the variations, all the things that make it different from the others--”

“Odo, they are all round and orange. Sure, some are sweeter, some don’t have seeds, but they are all citrus. They’re all basically identical. A clementine is a hybrid from a mandarin orange, and so is a tangerine.”

“Why do you know all that?” Odo asked, taking the fruit bowl from Quark before he could hurt himself with it. He had been jerking it around so wildly that it would certainly have been possible.

“Because Rom brought it up earlier and I needed to prove him wrong. I have read more about Earth fruit in the past day than I ever wanted to in my entire life.”

Quark was excitable, that wasn’t news. But Odo had never seen him get so genuinely worked up over something so ridiculous before. He was starting to think that maybe the whole lizard situation really was getting to him. If was either that, or this was some desperate ploy to convince Odo to buy oranges. 

“Odo, not even the humans know the difference. Because there  _ isn’t  _ one," Quark continued. 

Thankfully, they were saved from further citrus discussion by the arrival of Chief O’Brien who had a rather sleepy Dax and Kira in tow. 

“Make this quick,” Odo told O’Brien. “Otherwise you’ll be getting a lecture on fruit.”

Chief O’Brien gave him a look that was an even mixture of confusion and an exhausted inability to care. “We’d better get started then,” was all he said in response.

“What happened, Miles?” Jadzia asked, grabbing a tangerine/clementine/mandarin out of the bowl that Odo had returned to the counter. She turned to Quark, “What’s this? Is it just decoration or can I ea--”

“Do not ask him what that is,” Odo said hurriedly. “Chief, the story please.”

“Right. I have big news. We’ve had an exciting development with the lizard!”

“That’s wonderful!” Nerys exclaimed. “I was starting to lose hope.”

Odo listened while the Chief recounted how Dr. Bashir had called him to his quarters to put up a heating lamp and a UV light for the lizard. While O’Brien spoke--taking far too much time to recount something Julian had told him about UV lights' role in preventing metabolic bone disease in lizards--Odo watched Dax try to figure out the fruit she had chosen. She had managed to peel most of it when O’Brien reached the most interesting part of his story.

“When I got to Julian’s quarters,” O’Brien said, his exhaustion dropping away from him now that he had an engaged audience. He was leaning over them all dramatically, the conditioning of all the bedtime stories he had read to Molly was showing through in the excitement he imbued his words with. “He wasn’t alone.”

“We know, the lizard was there,” Quark said.

“If by the lizard you mean Garak--”

“Of course I mean Garak,” Quark snapped. “Unless we’ve gone and changed the name around. Did he actually decide to call it John Lemon?”

“John what?” O’Brien laughed. “Lennon, Quark. A lemon is a citrus.”

“Don’t get him started again,” Odo said. “Who was in the room?”

“I told you. Garak was in the room.”

“Wait, you mean--” Dax began, eyes widening in excitement. “Garak the tailor?”

“Is there another Garak?” O’Brien asked. “Wait, nevermind. I see the confusion. Garak the tailor was there,  _ and _ Garak the small pet lizard. In fact, the tailor was holding the lizard. I think he was trying to take his measurements for a tiny suit.”

“The plan is working!” Dax cried, her tangerine (?) forgotten on the counter. “I was so worried that it wasn’t.”

O’Brien gave them as many details as he could to elaborate on the situation, but he had unfortunately failed to gather much intel. 

“We’ll have to take Julian for lunch tomorrow,” Nerys said. “We can learn more then.”

“You’ll have to be awake to do it,” Odo told them all. He was starting to feel tired himself. It was time he got back to his bucket. 

The group filed out of the bar, chattering excitedly amongst themselves about Bashir and Garak and the lizard. Odo swept Dax’s abandoned fruit segments into the bowl and went to put the whole thing under the counter where Quark wouldn’t have to think about it again for a while at least. As he set it down his hand grazed a parcel wrapped in colourful paper. It was the package Quark had been carrying the day he returned to the bar upset over the lost business deal.

"What's this?" He asked, pulling it out from under the bar.

Quark snatched it from him. "You're not supposed to see that yet," he said.

"And why is that?" 

"If you must know, it's your Christmas gift. I got your name for the Secret Santa," Quark said, being surprisingly forthcoming with the information. He handed the gift back again. "I'm getting tired of all this holiday nonsense already. Why don't you just open it now?"

"Really?" Odo turned the gift over in his hands. It was a boxy shape, tapering a little at the top. Its shape was probably closest to a pyramid, but he couldn't be sure of that through all the shiny paper. 

"Go ahead," Quark said. "Maybe it will rekindle my Christmas spirit."

Odo wasn't sure about that. As excited as Quark had been at the start, he really did seem fed up with all the festivities. Still, Odo was somewhat excited about the gift. What could Quark possibly have picked for him? 

Odo started unwrapping it, very carefully tugging the paper off until Quark got frustrated waiting and tore a piece off to get Odo to hurry up. The object inside was exposed where the paper was now missing. Odo turned the gift to look through the hole. Whatever was inside was very shiny. He finished pulling off the paper.

Inside was a bucket, just like his bucket. But this one was different too.

"Quark? Is this what I think it is?"  


"You told me once that you didn't want any possessions," Quark said.

"And you asked if I really meant that. You were shocked that I wouldn't want a latinum plated bucket."

"Well, whether you want one or not, I got you one."

If Odo could cry, he was sure he would have teared up looking at the bucket. Quark had remembered that conversation, and he had gotten something that meant something to them both. And it had been _expensive_. If that wasn't proof that Quark loved him, he didn't know what was. 

"Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you."  


"I'm sure I can think of something if you do want to get me a gift," Quark said. "Do you like the bucket?"  


"I love it."

If the smile Quark gave him was anything to go by, the gift giving had indeed rekindled the holiday spirit. 


	18. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! This is very late, and very short. I've been wrapping up some papers for school. One of them is on the history of medicine, which I find really exciting (although the writing process would have been greatly improved if I had a Starfleet doctor to consult), so at least I haven't been bored trying to get through them. Just sad that I wasn't working on this! 
> 
> Today's prompt is: “Character A has Jingle Bells stuck in their head and is humming it constantly, much to the annoyance of Character B.”
> 
> It's a fluffy KiraDax chapter, with a sprinkling of angst from Miles because he really is incapable of having a good time. Something always goes wrong for the poor guy.

A very tired Jadzia and Nerys had dragged themselves to Ops the morning after the meeting with Miles in the bar. They had been so clearly exhausted that Ben had dismissed them and told them to get some rest. On their way out, Jadzia had explained the exciting developments to Ben, who couldn’t hide the fact that he was pleased the plan was working. 

“I’ll admit, it’s a relief,” he said. “Now go back to your quarters and sleep. That’s an order. You’re both dead on your feet.”

Trailing out of Ops, they decided to delay the order and to track down Miles first. He was working with a team to get a jammed air-lock open for an incoming ship, he barely looked up at Jadzia and Nerys as they walked up.

“Chief, you look exhausted,” Jadzia said.

“So do the two of you,” he responded. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Ops?”

“Sisko thought we looked too tired to be useful,” Nerys explained. “I could probably get you out of work for the same reason. Do you want to take the day off?”

“I’d rather not,” Miles said, grabbing a flux coupler from an assisting engineer. 

“You look really out of it,” Jadzia said. “Nerys, maybe you should pull rank and get him to stop.”

Dragging a somewhat annoyed Miles with them, Jadzia and Nerys set off again in search of raktajino. They ended up in the Replimat, all holding hot mugs of Klingon coffee and sipping in silence.

Well, almost silence. Jadzia was humming something. 

“Look, if you insist on humming Jingle Bells repeatedly then I’m going back to work,” Miles said, frowning over the top of his mug. “You’re driving me insane.”

“Sorry, Miles. I didn’t realize it was upsetting you,” Jadzia said in surprise. “It’s stuck in my head. I guess I’m just feeling Christmassy.”

“Well I’m not,” Miles said. “I wish you’d just let me work. I have a busy schedule today.”

“When are you taking time off? Julian’s taking a break for the holidays, and the captain’s taking a few days around Christmas too so he can spend time with Jake and Captain Yates.”

“I’ll start when Molly and Keiko get back. Captain Yates is picking them up on her way back to the station.” Miles said. “They won’t be back until right before Christmas.”

“Are you working yourself to the point of exhaustion because you miss them?” Jadzia asked, the gentle tone of her voice betraying her worry. “Miles--”

“I’m not working so much because of that,” Miles looked even more exhausted than he had when they’d picked him up. “Or maybe I am. Everyone has someone for the holidays and I’m stuck here by myself until Molly and Keiko finally get back to the station. I guess I am just trying to fill the space with work.”

“We can’t let you do that,” Nerys said. “You should be happy during the holidays. What can we do to help?”

“Unless you can get my wife and daughter back to the station early, I don’t think there’s anything you can do.”

They parted on that sad note, Miles excusing himself to get back to his work and leaving his coffee half finished on the table.

“Poor Miles,” Jadzia sighed. “I wish there was something we could do.”

“Maybe we can get Keiko back early,” Nerys said. “We got Julian and Garak together. Kind of. We should be able to do this too.”

“Maybe,” Jadzia said. She didn’t feel very convinced. As much as Keiko loved Miles, she loved her work a great deal too and found it difficult to leave it behind. Miles didn’t get to see his family very much now that they were on Bajor. 

“It’s awful to be alone,” Nerys said quietly. “I’m glad I’ve got you.”

They were filling one side of the small table, their chairs pressed close together so that they could both face Miles. Neither of them had bothered to move after he got up. They didn’t move now either, just turned in to face each other. 

“I’m glad I’ve got you too,” Jadzia said. 

“Do you mind if I kiss you?” Nerys asked. “There’s no mistletoe this time.”

“To clarify, this one isn’t just as friends?” 

“You’re the only one who said the last one was,” Nerys responded before she closed the gap between them.


	19. The Sled Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: "Wanting to cheer Miles up, the crew creates an indoor sledding slope."
> 
> You say indoor sledding slope, I say “horrific neck breaking holosuite program.” Tomato tomato.

Jadzia and Nerys ended up leaving the Replimat after it became clear that they were being watched. Apparently several of their colleagues found the sight too interesting to even feign disinterest out of respect. Eventually, Nerys had enough and dragged Jadzia out and onto the Promenade. 

“Where to now?” Jadzia asked. “Your quarters?”

“We should probably come up with something to help Miles first,” Nerys said reluctantly. “You saw the state he was in.”

“Do you have a plan?” Jadzia asked. 

“We could force him to do something Christmassy,” Nerys said. “If he’s doing it with other people, he can’t really be sad or lonely. And we should talk to Sisko about getting Keiko back on the station sooner.”

Jadzia suggested sledding, saying that it would be good for them to do something in the holosuite, and then she and Nerys parted ways, Nerys to ask the captain about possibly arranging an earlier transport for Keiko, and Jadzia to book a holosuite and to try to recruit as many other people as she could.

***

Julian walked into Elim’s shop that morning with a request. One he knew was likely to get refused. Jadzia had invited them both sledding, and it would be a perfect opportunity to try and sleuth out whether or not she was Julian’s Secret Santa. However, Elim hated snow so Julian knew he would have to put more emphasis on the sleuthing than on the sledding. Or perhaps, he could avoid mentioning the sledding altogether.

“Apparently Miles has been really down lately,” Julian said. “Jadzia wants us to help cheer him up. Everyone will be there, we can use the opportunity to question them all about Junior.”

“I still don’t like that name,” Elim said.

“You haven’t suggested anything better,” Julian pointed out.

“I’m compiling a list and weighing my options,” Elim said defensively. “Am I not allowed to think about it first?”

“Alright, He-Who-Has-Yet-to-be-Named then. We can question everyone about him, subtly of course, and then--”

“I’m afraid that out of your multitude of admirable qualities, subtlety is not one of the strong ones.”

“Then you can be subtle for me,” Julian said. “Please say you’ll come. I need help if I’m ever going to find out which one of them did this.”

“You could wait until Christmas. Is it not customary for the gift giver to reveal themselves then?”

“I don’t want to wait, and I know you don’t either.”

“I just don’t see why this has to be done in a holosuite,” Elim said. 

Julian was still reluctant to bring up the sledding portion, because it involved snow and was likely to send Elim running in the other direction. “An outing would be nice,” he said weakly.

Through some miracle, Elim agreed to go. Julian dragged him out of the shop immediately. It was getting close to the time Jadzia had told him to meet her. 

In the bar, they found a rather disgruntled Miles accompanied by Jadzia and Nerys. Sisko and Odo had both been too busy to join them, and Quark had told them in no uncertain terms that he had no desire to slide down a hill at breakneck speeds in the cold. He tried to repeat the sentiment to Elim and Julian as they entered, but Julian hurried past him before he could finish.

“Does everyone have something warm with them?” Jadzia asked as they made their way to the suite. 

“Why--” Elim started.

“We won’t need anything like that,” Julian said, shooting a look at Jadzia, who stared back for a moment in confusion before she realized what he meant.

“Oh, of course. We’ll keep the temperature up.”

“What's that about the temp--” Elim started to say.

And then they were inside the suite and the program started up. They were standing on the top of a snow covered hill, the slope dropping steeply down towards a wide open field. It was the perfect sledding slope, free of trees, free of any obstacles. Except for a snow ramp that sat on one side of the slope, for anyone who wanted the feeling of being hurled into the air while flying at breakneck speeds down a hill on a colourful sheet of plastic synthetic. 

The sleds were piled to one side on the top of the hill.

Julian glanced at Elim to see how annoyed he looked. His expression was unreadable, which was almost worse. 

“Are you alright?” Julian whispered.

Elim ignored him.

Meanwhile Nerys and Jadzia had challenged Miles to a race. He was looking slightly happier as he tried to explain that a race wouldn’t be fair because two people on a sled went faster than one person. 

“We know.” Jadzia laughed. “That’s why we wanted to race that way. But since we’re playing fair I guess we’ll each have to pick our own sled.”

“You’re not cold are you?” Julian asked, continuing his whispered conversation with Elim.

“No.”

The lack of communication was beginning to worry Julian. “What’s the matter then? Are you scared of the hill?”

“Certainly not,” Elim said, finally breaking out of the trance-like state he had been in, staring down the hill at the very distant field. “It’s just a hill.”

The other three set off, evenly spaced to avoid a crash. Julian turned to watch them.

“So much for gathering information,” he sighed. So far, the only thing he’d gathered was the information that Elim was apparently nervous at the prospect of whizzing down a snow covered cliff on an uncontrollable sled. “We should go after them, maybe we can talk to them on the way back up the hill.”

“You go,” Elim said. “Somebody should stay up here to guard the last sled.”

“If you take the last sled down the hill, it won’t be here to guard.”

“Yes, I did realize that,” Elim said. 

“Right. Well, I’m going down now. You can stay here if you like or we could go together. Look, it’s perfectly safe. The others survived, and it looks like Miles won the race so they’ll probably be going down again too. Jadzia’s too competitive to leave the win with Miles.”

Elim agreed to go down the hill with Julian. Julian decided not to point out that sharing one sled between them would mean one  _ was _ left behind. It was a holosuite anyway, who was going to steal a sled out of a holosuite? 

Once they were on the sled, Julian twisted around as much as he could to check on Elim. “Are you ready?”

Elim nodded and then shut his eyes tight, his hands gripping Julian’s shoulders. He was so clearly nervous that Julian almost felt bad about forcing him to go sledding in the first place. 

But not bad enough to tell him to get off the sled. 

Julian pushed off with his feet and they went over the top of the hill, their own weight propelling them down the snowy slope. They picked up speed, moving faster and faster, and then Julian realized, a moment too late, that he had picked the path with the ramp in it.

They hit the ramp. The sled was airborne for mere seconds, but Julian lost any control he might have had over their descent. The sled tipped and he went flying headlong into a soft snowbank, the holosuite cushioning his fall and leaving him uninjured but breathless.

“All right?” Miles asked, hurrying over to pull him out of the snow. 

“I’m fine.” Julian laughed. “I forgot how much fun sledding was.”

“I don’t think Garak likes it much,” Miles said, pointing at where Elim was lying in the snow. 

Julian made his way over and sat next to him in the snow. “Sorry,” he said. “I don’t suppose you’ll want to go down again?”

“No,” Elim said. 

“Julian, did you somehow disable the safeties and kill him?” Jadzia laughed, dragging her sled over to where they were 

“No, he’s just being difficult.” Julian sighed. 

It took some coaxing, but Julian eventually managed to get Elim to trudge back up the steep hill with him. Jadzia and Nerys walked behind them, holding hands. Julian decided not to ask about it yet, but took it as a sign that they had other things to think about besides plotting against him and Elim. They were too busy, Quark and Odo were too for the same reasons. That left Miles and the Captain. 

Miles walked beside them up the hill, his mood greatly improved. He was complaining to Julian about the holosuite snow, which was cloudy and fluffy, not at all cold and wet like proper snow.

As they rounded the top of the hill, Julian could see a small crowd of people over by the remaining sled. The idea that Elim might have been right about sled thieves crossed his mind before Julian dismissed it as absurd. It wasn’t until Miles let out a surprised cry and took off running that Julian realized who it was.

Sisko had somehow managed to get Keiko and Molly. He and Kasidy, who had also returned early, stood watching by the sled as Miles and Keiko embraced. 

“Ben worked fast,” Jadzia marveled. “We only asked him a couple hours ago if something like this would be possible.”

While Miles changed the specifics of the program to make a smaller hill for Molly, Julian and Elim excused themselves and left.

“We learned absolutely nothing,” Elim lamented.

“Speak for yourself,” Julian said. “I spent my time observing everyone. I know who my Secret Santa is now.”

“Oh?”

“Jadzia and Nerys were holding hands. They’ve clearly been too preoccupied figuring out their feelings for each other to have anything to do with this. The same goes for Odo and Quark. And Miles has been missing his family too much to plot anything. Sisko is the only one it could be!” Elim still looked skeptical. “You don’t have anything better,” Julian said defensively.

“That’s because you forced me to go sledding,” Elim pointed out. 

“Yes, sorry. I guess I did,” Julian said. “I didn’t realize you hated snow and snow related activities quite that much.”

Gone was the easy rapport that had existed between them the day before when they had played with Junior in Julian’s quarters. It seemed that there were more things that had to go into a relationship--if that was indeed what this was becoming-- than just owning a pet together. One of those things was not forcing Elim to go sledding. 

“Do you want to come over and help me with Junior?” Julian asked, hoping it would distract Elim from his apparently traumatic sledding experience. 

“Only if we call him something else,” Elim said.

“Why not call him Snow?” Julian joked.

The look Elim gave him made Julian relax a little. It reassured him that everything was fine between them again, just as long as he didn’t actually name the lizard Snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I still haven't picked a name for the lizard. I liked all the suggestions too much! I may have to put them in a hat and pick at random. Until then he remains Junior to Julian and Garak will continue to complain about it.


	20. The Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was a picture of delicious hot chocolate with marshmallow. It inspired me beyond the chapter to make my own hot chocolate with whipped cream and a crushed candy cane. And some grated nutmeg, because I have a penchant for randomly adding baking spices to drinks. 
> 
> Sorry guys, I feel like the upload time keeps getting later and later! I have a very valid excuse today: I was challenged to a snowball fight right when I was trying to edit. Hopefully that doesn't happen tomorrow, and we can get back on track!

Quark had hot chocolate ready for everyone as they exited the holosuite after their great sledding adventure. The O’Briens were still in the suite, but the others were handed mugs as they re-entered the main area of the bar. 

Garak and Bashir were debating something. They took their hot chocolate and grabbed a seat by the door. Quark could hear bits of what they were saying. Their conversation didn’t make much sense. Garak was listing Kardassi words, having Julian repeat them, and looking more and more amused as Julian failed to repeat them accurately. Eventually they both got up and left, Julian still trying his best to repeat the words Garak had just tried to teach him. 

“What was that all about?” Quark asked, taking a seat at the table Dax, Kira, Sisko and Captain Yates had claimed. 

“Well don’t ask me, I just got here,” Yates said. “I’ve been here for around an hour now, and we’ve only just scratched the surface of the gossip these three want me to hear. Did you know that they have been conspiring against poor Dr. Bashir?”

“My best guess is that the two of them are trying to pick a new name for the lizard,” Kira said. “I caught a bit of the conversation as we were all leaving the holosuite.”

“Did they decide against John Lennon?” Quark asked. 

“How would we know? Julian still won’t talk about it with us," Dax sighed. 

“I can’t believe the plan is working at all,” Sisko said. “I half thought Julian would never speak to any of us ever again.”

“He’s not mad,” Dax said. “He can’t be, we’ve done wonders for his relationship.”

“A pet can really bring people together,” Quark mused. “I wonder if that’s the next step for me and Odo.”

“Quark, a pet is a big responsibility,” Sisko said, exchanging a look with the others at the table. 

“Yes, I do understand how pets work," Quark said. 

“Two people getting a pet together is a commitment,” Sisko continued. “It’s a big step--”

“Maybe it’s a step that they’re ready for,” Yates cut in. 

“Would Odo even want a pet?” Dax asked.

“He might,” Kira said, smiling supportively at Quark. “What kind of animal were you thinking about getting?”

“Something inexpensive,” Quark replied. 

“You might be out of luck there,” Dax said. “There’s vet bills, and all sorts of supplies.”

“And food,” Sisko chimed in. “And the cost of the animal itself.”

“Not to mention the amount of time you have to invest,” Dax continued. 

“But a pet also means something cute to give attention to, and if you get the right kind of pet it will love you right back,” Kira said.

“And if you and your partner feel ready for that kind of shared responsibility, then you are ready. It will be tough, but it will only bring you closer together.” Captain Yates shot Sisko a pointed look as she spoke.

“And it’s great practice if you want kids,” Kira finished.

“Let’s not be too hasty,” Quark said, standing up quickly. “We’ve only been together for a couple weeks.”

“If you’re ready, you’re ready,” Yates told him.

Quark hastily excused himself, claiming that he could hear Morn calling for him from the bar. Then he hid until they left. He liked the idea of getting a pet with Odo eventually, but for now Sisko was right that it was a big step. Too big. And kids would be a gargantuan step. He certainly wasn't ready for that.

When the O’Briens came out of the holosuite, Quark had hot chocolate for them too. He watched Chief O’Brien help Molly wrap her little hands around the mug that Rom had topped with marshmallows and whipped cream. He watched the Chief coach her to blow on the hot drink, and Keiko gently wipe a whipped cream mustache off her daughter’s face after the first sip.

Maybe kids weren’t so unthinkable. But they were certainly a long way off. That being said, Quark was starting to think that a pet might not be too big of a step. Sisko thought so. But in the end there were only two people who could know if he and Odo were ready for that or not. 

Quark waited to bring it up until Odo paid his customary evening visit. He always checked in right around dinner, frustratingly at the busiest hour of the day when Quark didn’t want to be distracted. 

He arrived right as the O’Briens were leaving. Quark was showing them out, trying to push some of Rom’s cookies on them. There were too many around the bar and they needed to go somewhere. Or at least, that’s what Quark told himself as he handed a snowman cookie to Molly, who was adorably excited over the sugary treat. It was what he told Odo too. 

“Did you just give that cookie away? For free?” Odo asked after the O’Briens had left. 

“There’s too many around here,” Quark replied. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Odo watching while Quark fiddled with some bottles behind the counter. Finally Odo asked him what was wrong. “You’re behaving suspiciously,” he said.

“I’m not trying to,” Quark muttered.

“What’s on your mind?” Odo asked. “Don’t tell me if it’s something illegal. It will ruin my good mood.”

“Actually,” Quark said hesitantly. “I was thinking about us and shared responsibility. Kids, or a pet, or something.”

“ _ Kids _ ?” Odo asked, looking incredibly nervous all of a sudden. 

“Or something.”

“Quark, we don’t even live together. We’ve been together for a month. We used to hate each other. You want  _ kids _ ?”

“Shhhh!” Quark hissed. “Somebody is going to hear you! I didn’t say I wanted kids. Maybe a pet. That dumb lizard seems to have worked out for Garak and Bashir.”

Odo still looked upset. “I don’t think we’re ready for a lizard.”

“It wouldn’t have to be a lizard,” Quark pointed out. “Look, I’m sorry I brought this up. Sisko was right, it’s a big step.”

“You asked Captain Sisko about this? Look, I’m not saying we aren’t ready for a--what did you call it? A shared responsibility?” Odo said. “But maybe we should start small. Do you think you have room in your quarters for a latinum bucket?”

Quark smiled at him, “It will match the furniture,” he said.

Odo was going to move in, thanks to Quark’s brilliant negotiation skills. Ask for something outrageous first, then what you really want will seem reasonable by comparison. It was just good business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believed there's just four chapters left! Wow! The last chapter is probably going to be really long because it's going to be hard letting go of this fic. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and commenting <3


	21. The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “A character who previously thought they hated maraschino cherries now won't stop eating them.”
> 
> I also threw in some Christmas star stuff because Jupiter and Saturn are supposed to be aligning tonight, which many people are saying will look like the Star of Bethlehem. According to this [very cool science website](https://earthsky.org/human-world/was-the-christmas-star-real), they won't align perfectly to look like one star, but it's still going to be an amazing sight. I just wish it wasn't so foggy where I was! I can't even see the tops of trees right now. Hopefully it will clear up by this evening.

After drinking their hot chocolate, Jadzia, Nerys, Ben and Kasidy all exited the bar together. “You two still look exhausted,” Ben said. “There’s a reason I dismissed you this morning. You should go home and get a good night’s rest.”

“Actually Benjamin, we have plans. Before you go I was wondering if you and Captain Yates had any advice on date spots,” Jadzia said, grabbing Nerys’ hand. 

“Date spots?” Sisko asked, looking down at their hands. 

“I didn’t realize you two were a couple,” Kasidy said.

“Neither did I,” Ben said, looking up at them again with a huge smile on his face. He stepped forward and caught them both up in a hug. “Congratulations to both of you.”

“Thank you,” Jadzia said as he pulled away again. “We’re quite happy about it too.”

“Now, about those date spots,” Ben said. “There’s a small scout ship scheduled to return to the quadrant in a half hour. Why don’t you go watch the wormhole opening? I know you’ve both seen it happen before, but it’s romantic. Like stargazing.”

“Ben, it’s romantic because of the novelty. Stargazing isn't romantic if you work in space,” Kasidy said. “They’ve seen it, they want something new.”

“Actually, that sounds like the perfect thing to do tonight,” Jadzia said. “Thank you, Benjamin.”

“Any time, Old Man,” 

Jadzia and Nerys walked off arm in arm, heading to the best look off point on the Promenade.

“I didn’t realize we were telling people yet,” Nerys said.

“We’re not. Ben’s not people,” Jadzia said. “I really wanted his blessing.”

“So did I,” Nerys said softly. 

“And now we have it.” 

They found a spot to stand in front of a window, watching the empty space in front of them, waiting. They stood for a minute, just chatting, before Jadzia motioned for Nerys to turn back to face the Promenade.

“Would you look at that,” Jadzia said, pointing back in the direction of the bar. “Rom’s coming this way carrying a plate of cookies. Quark must be trying to capitalize off of our date.”

Nerys turned and looked in the direction she was pointing. Rom was making his way towards them, Christmas treats in hand. He stopped when he reached them, holding the plate out. “Quark asked me to give these to you.”

Jadzia took the plate which was laden with tiny round shortbread, a maraschino cherry pressed into the centre of each one. “Did you make them?” She asked. 

“I did,” Rom said proudly. “Quark keeps giving cookies away, so I’ve been getting lots of baking practice done, making new ones.”

“Sounds like Christmas is making Quark sentimental,” Nerys laughed. “Rom, you’d better get back to the bar to keep an eye on him before he does something rash out of charitable goodwill.”

Rom paled. “He’d never forgive me if I let that happen,” he said, turning to go. “Enjoy the cookies!”

As Rom disappeared from sight, Jadzia and Nerys turned back to the window to wait for the wormhole. Jadzia began absentmindedly snacking on the cookies, just thinking about how nice it was to be out on a date, with Christmas just days away. 

Eventually Nerys broke the calm silence. “What are  _ these _ ?” She asked, poking at the cherry on top of one of the cookies.

“It’s a piece of candied fruit,” Jadzia said. “What’s wrong?”

“That is not a candied fruit,” Nerys grumbled. “I’ll never understand why everything on Earth needs to be so full of sugar. I’ve got just as much of a sweet tooth as the next person, but there’s a clear difference between a candied fruit and sugar vaguely resembling a fruit.”

“You haven’t even tried it,” Jadzia laughed. 

Nerys picked the cookie up skeptically and nibbled at it. Then she took a tentative bite. “The cookie is fine,” she said. 

“And the cherry?”

“Not as bad as it looked.”

Nerys couldn’t have disliked the cherry that much though. For the next 20 minutes they sat there, holding hands and trading stories and jokes while Nerys steadily picked the cherry out of the centre of each cookie, leaving plain shortbread behind for Jadzia. 

At the end of the twenty minutes, there were no cherries left, and the wormhole was scheduled to open at any second. Jadzia grabbed Nerys’ hand, standing with her over the just shortbread. There were a few other people gathered to watch, some of them gathered in couples. 

Jadzia leaned into Nerys, placing a quick kiss on her temple. 

“Don’t distract me,” Nerys said. “We’ll miss it.”

“You’ve seen it before.”

“Not like this,” Nerys said. She squeezed Jadzia’s hand. “The captain’s right, it’s romantic.”

There was no time to respond. The entire gathered crowd grew silent, watching as the wormhole opened, twisting into existence out of the darkness of space. It was the same old wormhole that it had always been, but somehow, watching it while standing there holding hands with a plate of shortbread at their feet, it felt different. 

“You know,” Jadzia whispered. “Part of the Earth Christmas story is about a Christmas star that heralded the birth of a baby who was meant to bring people together in peace. The wormhole is our Christmas star.”

“It’s not a star,” Nerys pointed out. “And nobody is having a baby, at least not anyone that we know.”

“But Christmas did bring us all together,” Jadzia said. The scout ship has flown through and in the blink of an eye the wormhole closed again. Around them the crowd quickly dissipated, moving away to return to whatever they were doing, leaving Jadzia and Nerys alone in front of the big window. 

“I guess it did,” Nerys said. “You may kiss me now, and then I want more of those cherries and I want you to tell me the rest of that story about the star and the baby. It sounds nice.”

“It is nice. That’s where most people say Christmas comes from, of course there’s Yule, and the whole Pagan side to the holiday too--” Jadzia paused. “But you didn’t come here for an Earth history lesson. How about that kiss?”

Nerys tasted like maraschino cherries. 


	22. The Lookout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “Character A accidentally ends up caroling, missing their date with Character B.”

Julian was really beginning to wonder what he and Elim were doing. They were on a first name basis, they had a pet together, but they hadn’t yet discussed what they were doing. Not really. Not from a romantic angle. Not that he should ever have expected Elim to be clear about what he wanted. It was just difficult having to puzzle everything out all the time.

And Junior wasn’t any help any more. Not now that Elim was co-parenting, sewing tiny suits, buying treats and toys and spoiling the lizard. Julian had lost Junior’s sympathetic ear. Now when he tried to complain about Elim, Junior just shot him a quelling look and left to munch on his salad. 

Julian wasn’t even sure if he was still called Junior. They had tried a variety of Kardassi words, but Elim was never satisfied with Julian’s pronunciation, no matter how impeccable Julian thought it was. He had even spent time trying to teach himself the words so that he could prove to Elim that a Kardassi name was an option, but that hadn’t done anything for his pronunciation. Not according to Elim. 

Elim had been pushing potentially naming him Shoggoth after the Cardassian author, or Iloja after the exiled Cardassian poet, but Julian really didn’t want to name him after an author, Cardassian, Terran, or otherwise. He loved his literature conversations with Elim, but naming the pet after an author seemed a little excessive, especially when he and Elim often struggled to agree on what made good literature. 

Elim had even suggested that they leave the name as Garak, but Julian couldn’t imagine how he’d survive that. Once his colleagues all found out about the lizard it would be a nightmare. He could just picture somebody asking him how Garak was, only to receive a chorus of “Which one?” from everyone else in the room. 

So for now, the lizard remained Junior. 

Julian had reached a point now--with Christmas creeping ever closer--where he just didn’t want to have to investigate his colleagues over the lizard. Christmas Day was nearly there, and he’d find out then anyway. It was Elim who insisted on spending extra time together, trying to sleuth out Julian’s Secret Santa. Not that Julian minded spending all that time together. He just wished they were doing things other than sleuthing with it.

At the current moment, Julian was getting ready for another “sleuthing” date. He was supposed to meet Elim outside the Security Office so that they could “accidentally” run into Odo. Julian was still sure that Sisko was the one who had bought the lizard, but Elim wanted to explore every angle. And if Odo was innocent, then he was the best equipped to help them find out who had actually made the purchase.

Julian fixed his hair for the hundredth time in preparation for the sort-of date, and then he checked on Junior who was contentedly munching on chunks of some variety of squash. Julian hovered over the tank a moment longer. 

“You think I should talk to him about how I feel,” he said. 

Junior blinked at him.

“You’re probably right,” Julian sighed. 

Junior snapped up another piece of squash.

“Right. Well, wish me luck.” Julian said, and then he turned and went out the door. 

***

Julian was in such a hurry to talk to Elim before his nerve ran out that he started babbling as soon as he spotted him on the Promenade. 

“I just think that the boundaries aren’t clear here,” Julian said in lieu of a greeting. “We need to go for lunch to figure this out.”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Elim said, ignoring Julian. “There's been a change of plans. Odo’s not in the office. I need you to be my lookout while I try to find anything about the lizard.”

“That was not the plan. I am not helping you do that,” Julian said. “And the lizard, that’s another thing. I can’t keep calling him Junior forever. Or can I? You and I can’t seem to agree on another name.”

“We can do lunch,” Elim said. “But for now, just keep an eye out for Odo--” 

He had trailed off looking over Julian’s shoulder. “What?” Julian asked.

“If you want that lunch date, then I need you to do what I ask you,” Elim said.

“What? What is going on?” Julian asked again, starting to worry.

“Distract him,” Elim hissed, already turning to hurry into the office. “I’ll only be a minute.”

“Elim!” Julian called after him. Elim didn’t turn around. And then Odo was there, about to walk past Julian on his way back to the office, and before Julian could even process what he was doing he stepped in front of Odo and practically yelled “ _ Jingle Bells _ ” at him. 

“What?” Odo stopped in his tracks, halted by Julian’s enthusiasm. 

“You know, Odo. The Christmas song,” 

“I  _ do not  _ know, Dr. Bashir.” Odo tried to step around him. “Nor do I want to. I’m working.”

“Oh, surely you have time for a Christmas carol,” Julian said, anxious to keep him away from the office until Elim was out. 

“Doctor--”

“Odo, it’s Christmas!” And before he could stop himself he was singing.

Odo was apparently just as shocked by this development as Julian. He stood and stared while Julian sang the entire song. Halfway through a couple of passing officers stopped and mercifully joined in so that Julian wasn’t singing alone.

“That was--” Odo started. Then he stopped, obviously struggling to find something nice to say. 

“That was wonderful! It’s been too long since I’ve heard caroling,” somebody said. 

“Dr. Bashir, you have to let us join you!” Another voice chimed in. 

And then Julian was being led away by a group of excited ensigns who were all asking him what song they were going to sing next. Julian couldn’t quite figure out what had happened, but a glance over his shoulder revealed Odo walking into his office. Elim was nowhere in sight. He was still in the office and he was going to get caught. 

This was not how today was supposed to happen. 

***

Elim looked up the second Odo entered the office. Julian was nowhere in sight. He had failed in his role as lookout. 

“Odo, there you are. I was hoping you’d be back soon,” Elim said, setting the file he had been holding back down on the desk as inconspicuously as he could. 

“Is this why Dr. Bashir accosted me with Christmas music outside the office?” Odo asked. “If you need something from me, I wish you’d just ask instead of sneaking around.”

So Elim did ask. He started to outline the discovery of the lizard, leaving out the bit about Julian almost falling to his death, and the bit where they had started calling each other by their first names. Odo didn’t look remotely surprised by any of it, which would have been suspicious had he been anyone else. 

“So you want to know who bought the lizard?” he interrupted to ask. “Why does it matter? You’ll find out in a few days anyway.” 

At this point, Elim was more worried about what may have happened to Julian than he was about the lizard. He had been in the office for a while now, but there hadn’t been any word from Julian during that entire time.

“Did you say that you’d seen Dr. Bashir?” He asked.

“I did. He stopped me on my way into the office.” Odo said. 

Odo probably knew something. But Julian took precedence over the mystery, and Elim was somewhat concerned by the fact that he had yet to hear from him. He excused himself, annoyed that he had gotten closer to an answer, only to have been sidetracked by Julian.

When Elim left the office--no wiser than he had been when he’d entered--Julian was completely gone. He wasn’t hovering outside the door as Elim had somewhat expected him to be. Elim waited for him for a couple minutes before he decided to look elsewhere. Julian had not just failed as a lookout, he had completely abandoned him. 

Elim took the turbolift up to officers’ quarters, the distant sound of singing following him on his way up, emanating from somewhere on the Promenade. Once there, Elim made his way down the corridor and into Julian’s quarters. Julian wasn’t there, but Elim took a seat anyway, over by the tank where the lizard was basking. 

Julian had wanted to talk to him about something earlier, and then he had disappeared. That was the most concerning part of all of this. There was something important to be discussed, and Julian had disappeared. 

“Do you know what he was worked up about this morning?” Elim asked the lizard. 

The lizard was asleep. 

***

Julian finally tore himself away from the caroling, his voice weakened after a stirring rendition of  _ Auld Lang Syne _ that he hadn’t wanted to participate in in the first place. He headed back to the security office immediately, rushing inside to find nobody there but Odo, who looked up from his work in surprise.

“Where’s Garak?” Julain rasped. 

“I think he’s looking for you,” Odo said. “Are the two of you alright?”

“Fine,” Julian said. And then he was off again, checking Elim’s closed shop and the bar where he narrowly avoided being gifted more cookies by Quark and Rom. Elim wasn’t in either location. Julian was feeling exhausted and somewhat defeated. He had let Elim down by failing as lookout, then he’d stood him up for their lunch date, and now he’d never have the courage to have a conversation about their relationship. 

Too emotionally exhausted to keep looking, Julian went back to his quarters, dragging his feet the whole way. He let himself in the door. 

And he froze in the doorway, staring at Elim who was staring right back at him.

“Where were you?” Elim asked, accusingly. 

“Sorry,” Julian said. His tired voice betrayed him again, croaking over the word. “I’m not a very good lookout, or lunch date. I stood you up, and Odo caught you.”

“I shouldn’t have left you as lookout,” Elim said. “I put you on the spot.”

“No--” 

“I expect a full explanation of where you were,” Elim told him. “And what did you do to your voice?”

“I--”

“Nevermind. Save it, we have more important things to discuss. You had something you wanted to say to me earlier, and I’ve thought of a name for the lizard.”

“You did?” Julian asked.

“I had a lot of time to think of one while I was waiting for you to finally show up,” Elim said with unveiled passive-aggression. 

“I really am sorry I kept you waiting,” Julian said. “Have you ever been forced to sing Christmas carols? It’s not very pleasant. If I could have escaped I would have.”

“I expect the entire story later. But now, what were you going to say at lunch?”

“I wanted to know where we stand,” Julian said quickly, knowing that the faster it was said the harder it would be for him to chicken out. “Are we… you know... dating?”

“Are we  _ what _ ?” Elim asked.

“Is that a no?” Julian said softly. “It’s just that I do really like you, and I thought--”

“Be quiet,” Elim said. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just stop talking before you lose your voice. And come here.”

Julian didn’t want to “come here.” In fact, he wanted to leave his quarters altogether. “And we have Junior now, and I thought that maybe you liked me because you’ve been here a lot, but maybe you were just here for Junior--”

Elim stood and walked across the room, grabbing Julian’s arm and pulling him in for a kiss that was every bit as lovely as Julian could have imagined, but far more confusing than he had ever wanted a kiss to be. When they broke apart, Julian didn’t know what to think anymore at all.

“Julian, if you won’t let your voice rest, I’ll be forced to find alternative methods to keep you quiet,” Elim said, eyes twinkling. “Of course we’re dating. We have been since I met the lizard, we just didn’t know it yet.”

“I’m glad we know now,” Julian said.

“Shh,” Elim said. “You’re talking again.”

“You’ll have to make me stop,” Julian said. “I’ve got too much to say to be able to keep quiet.”

So Elim did. When they broke apart this time, Julian kept quiet, just listening to Elim.

“Whoever your Secret Santa is, they did us a favour. Remind me to thank them,” Elim said. 

The lizard slept in his tank, unaware of what he had managed to achieve. The name that Elim had wanted to share with Julian was forgotten, for now at least. 

If Jadzia could have seen them, she would have felt very validated. They had been brought together, despite their tendency to get in their own way. And it was all because of their friends, Jadzia’s plot, and a lizard who still didn’t have a name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! That kiss was long overdue.   
> Just two chapters left! I can't believe how fast the time went. I hope everyone is having a great Christmas <3


	23. The "Arrest"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: "That's the Tooth Fairy, not Santa Claus."

Quark’s arms hurt. Odo had moved in earlier that day, and while the only thing he brought with him was his latinum bucket, Quark hadn’t liked how it looked with the furniture on one side of the room, and even less on the other. He had spent the better part of an hour dragging furniture around to try to make the room look right.

“You’re overthinking it,” Odo said.

“I just want it to look right. The bucket belongs here now, and I want it to feel like it belongs.” 

“Quark, the bucket feels like it belongs,” Odo said. “It’s just happy to be here.”

Quark wasn’t sure if they were talking about the bucket, or about Odo himself now. Quark finally dragged a table over to the side of the bed and set the bucket up there. “Will the bucket be happy here?” he asked.

“Very.”

Quark’s arms also hurt because it was the day before Christmas, and he and Odo had gone straight to the bar after they had finished moving the bucket into Quark’s quarters. In the bar, they had rearranged more furniture and lugged heavy decorations around, preparing for the big day and for Captain Sisko’s Christmas party. 

Rom had somehow convinced several customers to help, along with the bar staff, so there was quite the crowd preparing for the holiday. They worked around seated customers who were enjoying their meals in the chaos. 

Dax and Kira were having brunch at a table in the back of the bar. They waved Quark over as he passed by with a bar stool.

“How are you doing with all preparation?” Dax asked, motioning for him to sit. “Sisko really sprung this party on us at the last minute.”

“I’m surviving,” Quark said, setting down his bar stool and taking a seat on it. “I find I understand less and less about Christmas the more I’m forced to experience it.”

"I thought it was increasing your profits," Jadzia laughed. "You don't seem very excited anymore about the marketability of the holiday."

"It's not that it hasn't been profitable. I just don't understand all the customs. Glitter and cookies? I can handle that. But all the lore about a man coming down the chimney and leaving gifts?” Quark paused to gesture at a picture of Santa that Rom was trying to hang over the bar. “How do you know he's not taking things?"

"Taking things? What things?" Jadzia asked, looking thoroughly amused. 

"Oh, anything. Latinum, tables, chairs, teeth. They wouldn't stand for something like this on Ferenginar."

"Teeth?" Kira repeated. "No, that's the tooth fairy, not Santa Claus."

"You mean there is an actual Terran story about someone who steals teeth? What is  _ wrong _ with humans?" Quark asked. 

He immediately regretted the question, as the Major took it as an invitation to tell him all about the Earth stories she had been reading. Apparently she had gotten really into Earth literature over the holidays, with a special focus on Santa Claus and other holiday related figures.

“And he has a reindeer named Rudolph,” she said, having talked herself in a circle back to Santa. “Rudolph is a metaphor for the importance of being kind to others, especially those that we perceive as different. He stood out because of his nose--”

She broke off to greet Odo, who took a seat beside Quark on a stool that he very annoyingly dragged from another table. 

“I’m trying to keep the chairs in order,” Quark reprimanded him. “I need them in the right spots for Sisko’s party tomorrow.”

“I doubt Sisko cares where the chairs end up,” Odo said dismissively. 

“Odo, do you want to hear about Rudolph? I think you’d like the story--”

Quark shot Odo a look to let him know that he would  _ not _ like the story. 

“I can’t stay,” Odo said apologetically. “And neither can Quark.”

“I can’t?” Quark asked hopefully. 

“No, you can’t. I’m arresting you.” 

“On what charge?” Quark asked, smiling up at him.

“Not this again,” Major Kira muttered across the table. 

She and Dax hurriedly excused themselves, leaving the table and their brunch that had been finished partway through Kira’s story. 

“Thank you,” Quark said. “I never thought I was going to get away from that, and there is only so much once can bare to hear about fairies that steal teeth.” 

“Don’t you want to hear what I was going to arrest you for?” Odo asked, standing with Quark and watching as Quark moved his chair back to where it had been before. 

“I’m criminally gorgeous. I know. You’ve told me,” Quark said. 

“Yes, but you’ve also been smuggling beetles onto the station.”

“For the lizard!” Quark said, spinning to face Odo again. “You’re not serious. You know I agreed to help Dr. Bashir find food for the thing.”

“You’re bringing unregulated insects onto the station. You’ll need a permit,” Odo said, obviously fighting against a smile. 

Odo was enjoying this. “I’ll get the permit,” Quark said. “But you’ll be paying for the added import fees.”

“I still need to arrest you,” Odo said. “Just briefly. I know, it’s very unfortunate that you’ll be away from the bar for however long it takes Rom to finish setting up for the party.”

“That sounds horrible,” Quark agreed, catching on to what Odo meant. “Poor Rom.” 

He made a scene on the way out, just so that Rom wouldn't think he was being willfully abandoned. Because then he could have requested that he be paid for the extra work, and that would never do. 

And then he and Odo spent the rest of the afternoon doing anything and everything that wasn’t related to the tooth fairy, or Santa, or lizards. There would be time for all of that tomorrow.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe tomorrow is the last chapter! Wow! It doesn't feel like it's been that long.


	24. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “I can’t believe we each got the same present.”
> 
> My family always opens a gift each on Christmas Eve. Mine was a copy of The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition, by Quark (with a little help from DS9 writer Ira Steven Behr). Star Trek gifts are the best!!!

“Jadzia, stop pacing!” Nerys begged as Jadzia walked past her for the 100th time that morning. “I can’t stand this any longer. You’re just making us both more nervous.”

“I can’t help it! I  _ am _ nervous! Julian and Garak were supposed to be together by now. They were supposed to have confessed their love, and kissed, and maybe gone on a real date. And they’re supposed to be so in love that they can’t be mad at us.”

“Jadzia, calm down. They’re not going to be mad regardless,” Nerys said. 

“You can’t know that. And we have to reveal that it was us today! Sisko wants us in Quark’s in an hour, and I am _not_ ready to tell Julian.”

“There’s nothing we can do now,” Nerys said. “We just have to stay calm. For now, why don’t you help me wrap Garak’s socks? It might help you to get your mind off of everything.”

***

“Arm candy, Julian?”

“It’s an expression, Elim. It refers to an attractive companion that one brings to a social event. And you're mine.”

“That would imply that we’re going to Sisko’s party as a couple,” Elim pointed out.

“We are,” Julian said. “We are a couple now, and I’m not going to pass up a chance to show you off.”

“I didn’t realize you were ready to tell people,” Elim said. “But if you are, then so am I.”

“Great! We have to be there soon. Do you have your Secret Santa gift ready to go?”

“I do,” Elim said. 

“And I have mine. Is the lizard ready?”

The lizard was already waiting by the door. Elim picked him out on their way out.  At first glance, he looked like one of those little lap dogs. But anyone who knew better, or who bothered to look closer, would have seen that the two of them were carrying a lizard around the station with them. A lizard who looked very grumpy in his tiny little Christmas sweater.

***

“Everything looks perfect, Quark.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Quark grinned. “It’s all ready for the party, and Rom’s been baking again so there are cookies for everyone once they get here.”

Ben, with Kasidy and Jake in tow, deposited Quark’s gift on the table in the back. Jake had a gift for Nog and he put it there as well. Ben covered both gifts with a tablecloth that he stole from another table. That way Quark couldn’t do any detective work to find his gift early. 

Then Ben settled in to wait for everyone else. They arrived in waves, Jadzia and Nerys arriving looking horribly nervous, Jadzia with a small box for Julian and Nerys with Garak’s gift. 

“You should stop looking at the gifts, Ben,” Jadzia scolded him. “I know you’re trying to stop us from discovering ours, but you’ll see yours early if you do that.” 

Ben ended up putting Kasidy in charge of that table. She could defend it from prying eyes until all the gifts were ready to be handed out. 

Odo arrived from the security office soon after, hiding his gift behind his back until he could pass it off to Kasidy. 

And then the O’Briens had arrived, Molly with a brand new teddy bear that she refused to loosen her grip on, crushing it to her chest all the way from the door to her seat. Keiko and Miles passed their gift off to Kasidy, and then went to sit with Molly at the big table. 

Julian and Garak arrived last. Julian carried both their gifts over to Kasidy because Garak had his arms full. They had, for some inexplicable reason, decided to bring the lizard with them. Everyone else in the bar deliberately averted their eyes from the lizard. There had been so much secrecy surrounding it that nobody was willing to be the first to acknowledge its presence. 

Instead they traded pleasantries, ate cookies, listened to music, and finally Quark had enough of waiting and begged Sisko to start the Secret Santa. So they all sat down, the eight of them, and waited while Rom, Kasidy and Keiko handed out the gifts. The lizard remained unacknowledged. 

They decided to open the gifts in a circle, each person unwrapping their gift, then trying to guess who it came from. Ben started, opening a small box that contained an isolinear rod labelled as a baseball holo-novel. He recognized the title as one that he had been searching for, and was thrilled with the gift. It was all he could do not to jump to his feet and run to a holosuite to try it out. He knew it wasn’t from either Jadzia or Nerys, so he ended up guessing that it was either Miles or Julian who had purchased it for him. It was Julian.

Quark opened his next because he couldn’t wait any longer, pulling a pair of latinum cuff links out of a box. “Latinum!” he grinned. “Just what I wanted. Thanks, Captain.”

“You knew it was me?” Ben asked at the same time that Julian exclaimed:  “You’re _Quark’s_ Secret Santa?”

“Rom can’t keep a secret,” Quark said. “He told me you asked him for advice. Is there a problem, Doctor?”

“No, it's just… confusing," Julian said. 

Then Nerys opened hers, a beautiful lacework knitted shawl from Bajor that she immediately guessed was from Miles since Keiko had just returned from planetside. “I love it,” she said, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

Miles’ gift was an expensive bottle of Irish single malt whiskey. He guessed that it was from Quark, but was pleasantly surprised to hear that it was from Garak, who had clearly received some gift counselling from Julian. 

Garak opened his, which was three pairs of socks, one with roses, one with cats and one with the Beatles. He somehow knew immediately that it was from Nerys, and seemed to genuinely like them which either meant he had a fondness for kittens, or he was an even better liar than everyone had given him credit for. 

When they got to Odo, he had no gift in front of him. “Quark gave me my gift early,” he explained. 

“Where is it?” Bed asked.

“In our quarters,” Quark said. “We’re living together now.”

“Oh! Congratulations,” Ben said. The sentiment was picked up by the others at the table, and Quark and Odo basked in the attention before they moved on to Jadzia’s gift. 

Jadzia unwrapped her gift carefully, finding a PADD inside. It was a copy of Jane Austen’s  _ Emma _ . “By process of elimination, I know this is from Odo,” she said. “What’s it about, Constable?”

“It’s a novel from Earth’s 19th century about a girl who tries to play matchmaker for her friends,” Odo said. “And she ends up falling in love herself. It reminded me of somebody I know.”

“I didn’t know you read Jane Austen,” Ben said.

“It sounds just like me!” Jadzia laughed. “I guess it’s all out in the open now. Julian, the lizard is from me. And even if it didn’t do anything for you and Garak, it managed to bring Nerys and I together.”

There was another chorus of congratulations, this time for Jadzia and Nerys. When it died down, Jadzia turned back to Julian, who mercifully didn’t look mad.

“Maybe you should name the lizard Emma,” Jadzia suggested tentatively. “I doubt you want to keep calling it Garak.”

“You bought the lizard?” Julian asked quietly. 

“I did.” Jadzia gestured at a small box still on the table. “And chocolates too, because I felt bad about the whole thing.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Garak said, taking Julian’s hand in his. “You have no reason to apologize. Julian and are together now. Your plan worked.”

This was not at all what Ben had expected. It was deadly quiet as everyone in the room processed what exactly had happened, and then Quark let out a little victory whoop. 

“I have spent sleepless nights over this. You have no idea how happy everyone is that this stupid lizard plot worked!” He crowed. “Dax, I’ll never doubt you again.”

“It worked,” Jadzia said in awe.

“It worked,” Julian said, smiling back at her. “It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.”

“I can’t believe we got each other the same present,” Jadzia said. “I mean, you and Garak are together, and Nerys and I are too. And it’s all because of little-- what _is_ his name now?”

Julian exchanged a look with Garak. “Edo. We’ve decided to call him Edo. Elim tells me he used to tend to the Edosian orchids at the Cardassian embassy on Romulus--.”

“You believed him?” Odo asked.

“I don’t see why he’d lie about flowers. And it doesn’t really matter anyway, it’s a cute name.”

“So Edo is just short for Edosian?” Quark asked. 

“Yes, Elim thinks the lizard kind of looks like an Edosian he knew once too, so that’s influenced the name.” Julian paused, lowering his voice conspiratorial as if Garak wasn’t standing directly beside him. “Of course, I think the lizard looks a lot more like Elim, but he doesn’t see it.” 

The lizard did look a lot like Garak, and it didn’t have anything to do with the scales. He just had the same sly expression on his face. Although it was cheapened by the fluffy lizard sized sweater that he was bundled in. 

“It’s a good name, Julian,” Jadzia said. 

“He’s a good lizard,” Julian replied. “Thank you, Jadzia. Really.”

Now that they all knew about the relationships and all the congratulations had been passed around, Rom cleared away the discarded wrapping paper and brought out some more of his famous Christmas cookies. They all settled in around the table, talking, trading stories, and just generally enjoying the holiday. Jake and Nog traded gifts, Jadzia recounted how she had managed to get Julian’s nurses to keep the lizard a secret, Quark told them all how Rom had gradually warmed up to the relationship with Odo. 

“He’s here so often that I didn’t have a choice,” Rom said. 

The bar was filled with the noise of people celebrating in good company. The decorations, the tinsel, Quark and Odo’s gingerbread house which still held its place of honour behind the bar, all of it felt right. 

“You’re an excellent baker, Rom,” Ben said, enjoying one of the sugar cookies Rom had brought them.

“Thank you,” Rom said. “But I think these are my last batch of cookies for a while. I’m taking another course. I’m learning how to crochet now.” 

“What?” Miles asked. “Another new hobby? Rom, you’re a brilliant engineer. Why are you taking all these courses?”

“I wanted to branch out,” Rom said. 

Ben was somewhat surprised that Rom had decided to branch out into the realm of a grandmother, crafting and baking, but he certainly wasn’t displeased about it. Somehow, in the midst of all of these Christmas miracles, all the happy couples and all the Christmas experiences that they’d shared that year, Rom’s cookies still stood out as the best part of the holiday. Everyone thought so. Even Quark had come around to the idea of holiday cookies. 

And Edo seemed to enjoy them too. Rom had made him a special lizard friendly cookie, and he was happily munching away.

Ben surveyed the room, checking on each and every friend and relative in turn: 

Jadzia and Nerys were cuddling, Nerys wrapped in her new shawl and Jadzia reading the first page of her new book aloud. 

Julian and Garak were watching the lizard eat his cookie, while they shared Jadzia’s apology chocolate. Garak had changed into his new socks at some point. 

The O’Briens were cozied up, Molly playing with her teddy bear and Miles pointing out the date on his whiskey bottle to Keiko who was clearly beginning to grow bored of hearing about the vintage. 

Quark and Odo were behind the bar, laughing about some private joke together, while Rom carried more cookies around them on his way to the table. 

Jake and Nog were huddled in a corner of the bar, probably causing some Christmas themed mischief.

And Kasidy was sitting next to Ben, contentedly watching his colleagues with him. “The station is an interesting place,” she said, leaning into his side. 

“It’s certainly full of interesting people,” Ben agreed. 

“They’re all wonderful,” Kasidy said. “Thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas with you, and with them.”

“They’re family, Kasidy,” Ben said. “And so are you. Of course I invited you to join us.” 

She smiled up at him. “Merry Christmas, Benjamin.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give us a little bit of an outside perspective for the final chapter, and Sisko needed some closure after this hectic Christmas season. And the Jane Austen novel is a nod to both the plot of Emma, and to Janeway and her Austin holo-novel. 
> 
> I can’t believe we’ve come this far! Merry Christmas to all you wonderful people who’ve been reading and commenting on my fic. I have had such a wonderful time working on this for you all, and your comments were always the highlight of my day.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who suggested a name for Edo. He’s had about four names over the course of the fic! I loved every single suggestion, and I really didn’t know how to choose one, but then I noticed that I’d accidentally started calling him Edo in my notes, and that seemed like a sign. Thank you so much to [WittyWallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower) for suggesting the name <3
> 
> And thank you to [Scarlett_Lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian) for all of her wonderful prompts. I've had so much fun working with her! If you're into Drarry, go check out what she wrote with the prompts I gave her. It's a [beautifully written love letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814681/chapters/68095726) to Drarry and Hallmark movies.
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody. Here’s to 2021! May it be infinitely better than 2020 turned out to be.


End file.
